Almost like a Prophecy
by bloodymary2
Summary: Can the past be truly changed? Elphaba is determined to try. Fiyeraba and slight AU. Check out my youtube vid trailer for this! Link on my profile page. COMPLETE
1. Walking away

**DISCLAIMER**: I don't own any characters mentioned. This is just for fun. Please don't sue.

**AUTHOR'S NOTE**: My very first Wicked fanfic! It is finished, I'm glad to say, and I will be posting a new chapter every Saturday. This is mostly musical inspired, with a little of Maguire's book thrown in. Fiyeraba warning to those, are there any?, who don't agree. Please review... thoughts, ideas, comments and (polite) criticism are all welcome!

Here is a link to a trailer I made for this story. My very first!! Also, tell me what you think...

www (dot) youtube (dot) com (slash) watch?vRF3rGVoZsi0

**

* * *

**

WALKING AWAY

A hand held hers.

There was strength in the long fingers, but they lacked a certain consistency to them, the sort that real flesh and bones tended to impose on a hand. Straw wasn't enough. There was an immeasurable comfort derived from that simple contact, though, and she held it firmly, almost afraid she might loose that simple connection. It was all she had left.

In the distance, like a roar carried by the wind, she could hear the shouts of celebration. Oz was celebrating her death, unaware that the dangers that threatened them in the recent past continued to live. Not because she, herself, was alive, but because she no longer fought against such peril. The blissfully ignorant people celebrated it seemed, their own impending demise.

It hurt.

All that she had lost, all that had been willingly and unwillingly sacrificed... All for nothing.

_Nessa..._

_Boq..._

_Fiyero..._

_Glinda..._

Her dear friend Glinda, left behind to carry the burden of Oz's problems, the grief of her best friend's death and the manipulation of Morrible's ambitions.

She squeezed the hand that held hers, seeking reassurance. The other hand, she placed upon her flat stomach, cradling the child that was still too small to be properly noticed. A vision overtook her senses then, as it often did when she performed such action.

A face.

Deep blue eyes against pale peach skin, framed by black straight locks, adorned with a gentle smile.

Chubby fingers reaching out for her.

A scream, agonizing, calling out to her.

_Mommy!_

Liir.

She already knew his name, already knew of the sorrow that awaited her beautiful son in the future. Another thing she could not change, another loved one condemned to suffer because of his connection to her.

"Fae?" his voice, still the same, called out to her with certain urgency. Elphaba, having almost forgotten her name on another's lips, took a second to register his call. She turned to him.

Fiyero merely pointed his finger up.

Thunder echoed loudly and lightening danced freely around the skies. Clouds were rapidly multiplying, a strong wind circling around them. The odd couple seemed to be the center of the strange weather activity. Elphaba grew confused, not understanding the phenomenon.

Was it Morrible?

_Weather is one of my specialties._

How could she have known their location? Or that they were even alive in the first place?

Instead of panic over the possibility of being discovered, the powerful witch grew angry. Too much had been lost; too much pain had been borne... Suddenly, she couldn't find the strength within her soul to do it anymore.

The scarecrow watched his beloved fall to her knees. He had witnessed the confusion and the anger that had quickly replaced it, simmer on her dark brown eyes. At the same time, he saw the clouds getting thicker and the lightening growing fiercer. Desperate to control this unexpected outburst, lest they be discovered, Fiyero dropped unceremoniously to the ground and grabbed Elphaba by the shoulders.

She was crying.

Defeat and sorrow showed clearly upon her striking features and he felt his chest constrict. Forget not having a heart, he could still feel it breaking for her.

"Oh, Fae..."

"Why couldn't have things worked out? Just..." her voice faltered until it was merely a whisper. "... just once."

Fiyero guided her gaze to his, hand lovingly holding her chin in place.

"We're okay, Elphaba. Things will get better from here on." Though his voice carried conviction, the sad woman refused to allow herself to believe them. She knew better.

"No... it won't."

He embraced her fiercely, then, afraid and with reason, to loose his lover to despair.

"I wanted to be able to do it all over." Again, a low whisper the straw man had to strain to hear, even with his head buried amid her long tresses as it was.

"What would you change?"

She hugged him back, finally, crushing his light-weight body so closely to hers that, had air been essential for his continued existence, he wouldn't have been able to breathe.

"Everything."

_Deep breath._

Elphaba forced herself to calm down, finally realizing that the odd storm had been her own doing after all, and no one else's. With the once Winkie Prince still held tightly against her shivering body, she watched the clouds dissipate and the lightening calm.

She expected that they would eventually rise, when both pair of legs were able to carry them, and, with her lover's hand once more in hers, they would continue their journey out of Oz

She didn't expect to feel dizzy.

Didn't foresee the absolute darkness that covered her wholly.

Couldn't have imagined the sudden void of Fiyero's absence.

Nothingness overtook her and Elphaba Thropp, the infamous Wicked Witch of the West, was no more.

* * *

Elphie's feeling a little anguished at the moment. Please press that lovely blueish bottom in the far left bottom corner to make her feel better. **REVIEW!**


	2. Walking backwards

**DISCLAIMER**: in chapter one...

**A/N**: Thank you for the kind souls that reviewed. Early update, cause I'm off to the beach. Please read, review and tell me if it needs more (sometimes, I think I was clear, but it ends up being only clear in my own head)

**

* * *

**

WALKING BACKWARDS

So much had happened.

But, watching her life for the past years rewinding itself at an extremely fast pace, Elphaba had to wonder if her impression had been oh, so terribly wrong. All her suffering and sorrow-filled days rushed backwards in the blink of an eye. Images blurred, words flew and soon Elphaba found herself, once again, submerged in nothingness.

And there she remained, what felt like at least, for an eternity. How long it really lasted, this complete absence of everything, didn't really matter. It was long enough. The green woman had time to consider her present condition and the moments right before the strange darkness had engulfed her body. Only one conclusion could be drawn, as far as she was concerned.

The witch had cast a spell in her moment of emotional distress and time, somehow, had changed direction.

_Would she be the same?_

_Where would she go back to?_

Sigh…

_In the end, would anything be changed? Could anything be changed?_

Dread overcame her thoughts.

She had no real conscious control of the obviously powerful magic responsible for this new turn of events. That meant that she had limited, if any, knowledge of it. It was possible that Elphaba would be forced to live it all over again, helpless to change anything. It was possible that…

It didn't do any good to wonder.

Anything was possible at that point.

Shudder.

After thousands of scenarios had managed to run through her overworked mind and frustration had been able to accumulate itself greatly, Elphaba rushed into wakefulness. With caution, she opened her heavy lids. A dark ceiling came quickly into sight. It took her eyes a moment, though, to adjust to the poor lighting and when it finally did, she sat up straight in bed.

Shiz.

A swirl of pink and lace stood to her left. Blonde curls peeked out from underneath the heavy covers and a slight snoring echoed through the room. A pile of books marked her own side of the bedroom.

The image helped determine her location. However, the green girl had spent almost two years at the ozian University, half of which had been spent in animosity with her roommate. Thoughts of how to behave around the perky blonde until their relationship status could be determined were abruptly interrupted when Elphaba spotted the black pointed hat sitting in the corner.

She released the breath she had been holding.

"Elphie?" Galinda's tired voice startled the girl. Since no answer originated from her friend's side of the room, the blonde sat up as well.

"Elphie?"

Sigh…

"Yeah?"

"Is everything okay?" There was a long pause and Galinda opened her mouth to ask again.

"No." the Gillikin closed her mouth, rose from her pink bed and walked towards her friend's darker corner. Elphaba slowly met her questioning gaze.

"Glin… Galinda… if you knew what was going to happen – terrible things – would you…" she hesitated. "Would you risk changing it?

Galinda was caught off guard.

"Did you have a vision, Elphie?"

"Maybe by changing it, you could risk even worse things happening… But, would you change it?" The way the green girl avoided giving details and the heavy sadness shinning through her profound eyes were enough to convince Galinda of the seriousness of Elphaba's question.

"If I had a chance to change… I guess I would." There was, of course, no right answer, but, by the way her emerald friend's eyes settled, resolve strongly shinning through, Galinda believed hers had been correct.

"Right." Elphaba's back straightened. "If you have the opportunity, you should at least try."

"Right." A nod for emphasis, the slight hesitation. "What did you see, Elphie?" she asked quietly.

And, in the deep brown of Elphaba's gaze, Galinda saw guilt and sadness, before her friend had a chance to avert it. She played a little with her long delicate fingers, then stilled.

"The Wizard called for me…" no happiness shone through and Galinda suppressed the squeal such a revelation would have evoked. The perky blonde found herself doing something she usually avoided at all cost; she frowned. "Bad things happened, Glin… Galinda. Horrible things." Sigh. "I became a fugitive."

_Gasp!_

Brown eyes flew up and Elphaba grasped her friend's hands in her own.

"Oh, Galinda! Nessa, Boq, Fiyero… All lost!" Unwilling tears sprung forth and Elphaba failed to swallow them down. "And…" Sob. "…you and I…" As quickly as she had reached out, she then withdrew, bringing her knees to her chest and hugging them tight.

Galinda waited a moment longer, but nothing else was spoken. Sighing, she crawled closer to her roommate and embraced her, desperately trying to comfort the strongest person she knew. Soon, though, sleep claimed her and she leaned against her friend's shoulder.

Elphaba, for her part, remained wide awake, planning all her next days and the things she would have to do to prevent life from following down that same retched path.

_Changes, indeed!_

The stubbornness, the resolve and the strength that had served her well in her years as a fugitive resurfaced again and, in the darkness of the night, while she held her dear friend, Elphaba promised herself that things would be different.

That her loved ones would not suffer for her.

_Never again…_

**A/N**: Thank you for the kind souls that reviewed. Early update, cause I'm off to the beach. Please read, review and tell me if it needs more (sometimes, I think I was clear, but it ends up being only clear in my own head)


	3. New Elphaba in Shiz

**DISCLAIMER**: in the first chapter...

**A/N:** Thank you for Orlissa92 nd The-Good-Die-Alone for reviewing. You are going to heaven!

* * *

**NEW ELPHABA IN SHIZ**

Fiyero arrived late for class.

Nothing really unusual about that. He was rarely on time for any academic related appointment, if he bothered to show up at all. He did get away with it most of the time, mostly because of his family connections and his status as Prince of the Vinkus. Most students weren't as lucky. He had to achieve new heights of scandalous behavior to succeed expulsion.

Never been a problem in the past, though.

Fiyero sat in the back, eyes scanning his fellow students.

Five months was his average stay per school and, having gotten to that point the week before, the strong young man should have been already scheming his return home.

He didn't want to, though.

A frown descended upon his brow. No emerald skin in sight. Very upsetting. The only reason he had even bothered with History that morning had been the chance of seeing her.

Fiyero leaned sideways and, not even trying to be conspicuous, called out to Boq. The munchkin, a few seats to his right, stopped his note taking and straightened up. Slowly, his green eyes chanced a look towards the Winkie Prince.

"Boq!" After insisting a couple of times, the boy finally looked his way.

"Do you know why Elphaba isn't in class?" the frown that graced the short boy's face indicated clearly that Fiyero's question had managed to catch him off guard.

"Elphaba?" Boq shot a quick glance at the professor, afraid of being caught. The teacher, though, seemed too focused on the blackboard to pay their conversation any mind. "What about Miss Galinda?"

Fiyero only shrugged. It wasn't that unusual for his girlfriend to be skipping class, specially that particular one. Elphaba, on the other hand, never missed it. Boq couldn't really argue with that. He sighed. The studious boy had never been all that comfortable with sharing gossip.

"She dropped History."

Fiyero looked speechless and Boq couldn't say he didn't understand the sentiment. He had been quite surprised himself.

"Why?" Boq shrugged. How should he know?

Not seeing the need to be in class any longer and strangely desperate to shed more light on the Elphaba matter, Fiyero shot a polite nod of thanks the other boy's way and rose from his seat. Boq looked shocked as he made his way towards the teacher, told him something no one else could hear and left.

Huh.

The munchkin returned his attention to the discussion being put forth by Dr. Eldroth. Sigh… He kind of missed Dr. Dillamond.

--

Fiyero had debated finding Elphaba. Going to the source was always the best way to clear up a doubt. However, knowing she was not in class, he had found himself without that many places to look.

The library, maybe.

Her room, though it was unlikely.

So, Fiyero decided that finding his girlfriend would be easier. She would certainly have some answers, if not all of them. Being her best friend and all that. He walked up to the pond near Shiz's main building and scanned the lawn, trying to catch a glimpse of her golden locks.

He found Elphaba, instead.

Looking upon the pond, with her back to him and her beautiful hair flowing gently against the wind, she appeared to be a million miles away. No one stood near her, though a few chanced glances her way. She was never one to be discreet, be it thanks to her skin, be it due to her personality. With caution and slow steps, Fiyero approached the pensive woman, almost afraid to disturb the peaceful sight she bore.

Elphaba was anything but peaceful, though.

As he reached her side and finally caught sight of her sharp features, her turmoil became evident. A deep frown marred her brow and her dark brown eyes were cast far away, lost within a nightmare no one else could see. Worried, he waited for his presence to register. It didn't. So he placed his hand on her shoulder gently.

She wasn't startled as he feared she could be.

Calmly, Elphaba twisted her face his way and allowed her gaze to meet his.

An involuntary step back.

Surely those tormented eyes were not the same fiery eyes which had challenged his that day, when, together, they had fought for the freedom of a frightened Lion cub. Surely, that girl had not seemed so utterly broken as the woman who now stood before him.

_Surely…_

"Yes, Master Fiyero?" no emotion displayed.

"Elphaba? What happened? Why did you drop a class?" Any subtle approach he may have planed before had dissolved upon their meeting. "I went to class and Boq told me…"

A dark eyebrow rose among a field of green.

"You went to class…of your own accord?" The sarcasm was sharp as ever, amusement also shinning through. There, Fiyero caught a glimpse of the old Elphaba.

She quickly vanished, though.

Softly she shook her head, as if clearing the mirth away. A somber expression replaced the small smile.

"I don't feel as if I have to justify my actions to you, _Master_ Fiyero." Cold pierced his skin at her icy tone. "However, if you insist in knowing, better hearing it from me than from a third party that'll inevitably distort the truth."

She turned away.

"I have dropped History and Madame Morrible's Sorcery Seminar. I am taking Political Sciences and Arts, instead." She spared him a sideway glance. "Anything else, Master Fiyero?"

_Yes!_

"Why the formalities, _Elphaba_?" He highlighted her name the same way she had his honorific. Brown eyes returned to their perusal of the lake's calm waters; a sigh escaped her lips.

"We are not friends, regardless of your relationship with my roommate. Please, try to remember that." She then dismissed him.

At least, that's what it had felt like. Fiyero paid that no heed, though. He had practice at that.

"Arts?" jestingly, he enquired. "What for? It isn't very you…"

Back straight, chin raised and eyes slit practically closed, she faced him.

"Do not presume to know me, Master Fiyero." And then, no goodbyes, she was gone in a blur of black and emerald green.

The Prince watched her go and did not try to follow. He may have been brainless, but he wasn't stupid. A grin was brightly etched upon his lips though, and he allowed his eyes to seek her curves as she walked away from sight.

_Elphaba…_

_What is it about you that draws me in so?_

Fiyero wasn't really sure how long he remained lost in thought. All he knew was that blonde curls suddenly came into view and demanded his attention.

"Fiyero!!"

With a charming smile, if still with a somewhat distant expression, he acknowledged his bubbly girlfriend. Without paying too much attention, he agreed to escort her to lunch and allowed himself to be dragged off.

"Say, Galinda… Why did Elphaba change her curriculum so suddenly?" If the blonde found strange that he would ask after her roommate, she didn't let it shine through. A somber look replaced her smile, though, and she surreptitiously checked their surroundings.

"She had a vision of the future."

He nodded, demonstrating his curiosity, while trying to keep his worry hidden.

"She said it was horrible. That bad things happened to everyone we know." Slight pause "She cried, Fiyero." Galinda turned within herself. "I had never seen her cry…" she added; a bare whisper.

Fiyero frowned.

_What could she have possibly seen? _

* * *

If you aren't reviewing, tell me why. Is it because you're lazy (I can relate to that), is it because you aren't sure about this story (tell me how to improve) or is it because you stopped reading?

REVIEW please! It doesn't take long and it makes me sssssssssssooooooooooooo happy!


	4. How to leave when you want to stay

**DISCLAIMER**: in the first chapter...

**A/N:** So, to those with update alerts, I'm sorry for flooding your inboxes with e-mails. I just had to make a few corrections to typos and such in the past chapter. If you spot something wrong, don't hesitate to let me know.

Sorry also for the delay in posting. This chap wasn't originally in the story, but I felt that I was going too fast with the narrative and I left some inportant things out, so here it is. Thank you for those who reviewed. Keep it up!

**

* * *

**

HOW TO LEAVE WHEN YOU WANT TO STAY

Political Sciences was supposed to be an interesting class.

It wasn't.

Oz's real political problems were not discussed, in fact, they weren't even mentioned. The whole class was based purely on abstract theory that even the sharpest mind would have difficulty applying to reality. And Elphaba had honestly tried.

The professor up front droned on and on, his speech a single monotone that could put the most restless person to sleep. Elphaba sat in the back, her head tilted to the side and her eyelids fighting not to drop. An emerald hand held loosely a quill and rested sloppily on the parchment, unmoving. She had given up on her notes some time before.

_They're not telling you the whole story._

Doctor Dillamond's voice echoed in her head and she couldn't help but remember her dear professor. When planning her new future, she sadly realized that the kind Goat had slipped her mind. He was already in the Wizard's clutches, suffering the worst kind of torture… The loss of his identity. She couldn't let him remain there, unaided.

There had to be something she coul…

A warm hand enveloped hers, startling the poor girl. Her trail of thought was lost completely when azure blue eyes materialized inches from her face. It actually took her a moment to snap out of her trance and pull her head back a bit, regaining a small measure of personal space.

She swallowed hard and pulled her hand away.

"Master Fiyero, what do you think you are doing?" She whispered, avoiding the attention of the boring professor whose name she hadn't bothered to learn. " Some of us are trying to study."

"You aren't paying any more attention to this class that I am." The Prince wore an all-knowing look Elphaba recognize and her heart tugged in response.

"Where did you come from, anyway?"

"I was sitting a few chairs to your right, when I noticed that your quill had stopped moving. So I came over to talk and make better use of my time than napping."

"Why come to class at all?" a small smirk played at the corner of her lips; Elphaba was thoroughly enjoying their banter.

"To see you, of course." But her lips soon curved downwards at his answer. His direct response, no pretences, could be taken as a modest attempt at flattery. Elphaba knew better, though. Specially when his lovely eyes gazed so deeply into hers, eliciting chills up her spine she had worked hard to repress.

It was so easy to remember his hands upon her body, his lips upon her skin.

As a school girl, she would have blushed and lowered her gaze, as her fugitive self, she would have questioned his motivations. Now, however, she simply shook her head, shrunk away and tried not to cry. Her reaction confused Fiyero deeply.

"Elphaba? I'm sorry… Did I say something wrong?"

"There you go again, Master Fiyero. Mistaking us for friends." She spoke with tears chocking her voice, which made her angry at her lack of self control.

"If we truly aren't friend, Elphaba, then I which to change that."

"You can't…" He barely caught her words, so low they were. And when he did, Fiyero couldn't help but frown. It almost sounded like she spoke of something else.

"Give me a reason."

She didn't, she couldn't.

"Unless you give me a reason, I shall think of you as my friend, your friendship with Galinda a matter separate from that." Her gaze was directed to the front of the lecture hall, but she wasn't looking forward. From the corner of her eye, she could see him, still close. In fact, she could feel him.

And that wasn't good.

Quietly rising, she gathered her things and left, grateful for her forethought when picking her seat. She said nothing to Fiyero. She didn't even glance his way. Elphaba hurried down the empty halls and out onto the garden, only then slowing down. A long breath escaped her and it was the only way the green girl realized that she had been holding it in. Tension dissipated and she felt relieved.

It was short lived.

Moments later, Elphaba felt Fiyero's presence behind her and her body tensed again. Gently, he touched her shoulder and turned her to face him. He seemed worried and confused and too many other things Elphaba tried hard not to think about.

"Elphie?"

"Don't call me that." Her words were supposed to sound harsh, but they escaped in the form of a whimper. His voice, wrapped around that nickname sounded wrong to her ears.

"Okay… Elphaba. Why did you leave?"

"Like you said, Master Fiyero, I wasn't doing any learning and it seemed pointless to continue to waste my time."

"Liar."

Her carefully controlled walls crumbled upon his straightforward challenge. Fiyero could always see right through her, after all. Elphaba looked up, defiant.

She should be feeling this out of control… He wasn't her Yero; the Captain of the Guards turned rogue. He hadn't lived years waiting for her return and hadn't ever kissed her fiercely and without holding back. He hadn't suffered for being loyal and hadn't had his body turned to straw, loosing flesh and bones, but never his love for her imperfect self.

Yet, in his open gaze, she saw him there, her Yero. A little younger, less weathered even, but her dear lover still.

She looked away.

--

Her painful run in with Fiyero had left Elphaba emotionally drained. She had no desire to deal with the future she was trying to avoid and the messy business involved with changing it. Still, when she had met up with her sister Nessarose later that day, the green girl couldn't avoid the subject of Boq any longer than she already had.

That was certainly one disaster that just had to be evaded.

"… and then Boq completely ignored me! I can't understand him sometimes." Nessa was whiny.

"Nessa, about Boq…"

"No, Elphaba, don't you dare say a bad thing about him! It's just like with Galinda. You said all those bad things about her and now you're friends!" Elphaba rolled her eyes and took in a long, calming breath. It wouldn't do to loose her patience.

"I'm not going to badmouth him, Nessarose." She made sure to cast a stern look her sister's way, an odd instance that caught Nessa completely by surprise. "I just want to make sure, as your sister who loves you very much, that you don't get hurt." Nessa acquiesced quietly. "And Boq…"

"You know something, don't you, Elphaba?" The green girls nodded. Nessa bit her lip and paused to consider. Did she want to know? "What I don't know can't hurt me, Elphaba, so please, don't say anything…"

"Choosing to remain blind and ignorant doesn't save you from heartache, Nessa." And in her sister's unexpected wise gaze, Nessa saw something she had never taken the time to notice before. Pain.

"Okay…"

"Boq likes you Nessa, but he loves Galinda. And they will never be together, no matter how desperately Boq tries to hold on to hope that one day she might love him back. That's his problem, Nessa. You can't continue to fool yourself like this. I know it hurts already and I _know_ it will only hurt worse in the future."

Elphaba saw in her sister defeat. Nessa had known the truth all along, but hadn't wanted to face the harsh reality. Elphaba could only hope that this might make a difference. Though she had her own doubts it would.

"I need to be alone now, Elphaba. Please leave."

The emerald girl nodded, rose from her seat and left.

And Nessarose, bound to a chair and her own misery, could only look far away, at a Boq she couldn't see and didn't want to let go. "Why can't you loose your heart to _me_?"

Tears welled in her eyes and she angrily wiped them away.

_Why couldn't you be mine?_


	5. Drawing Liir

**DISCLAIMER**: in the first chap...

* * *

**DRAWING LIIR**

Strong lines had been drawn upon the off-white paper. They outlined big eyes, staring straight ahead. Smudges and delicate brushes had been added, filling the clear orbs of undefined color. With great care, delicate fingers had gripped the pencil and complemented the eyes… Eyelashes, eyebrows, the soft curve that hinted at a nose. The drawing took form and depth and, looking upon it, it would be possible to believe that they could belong to a real person; that they could see and be seen.

But they were wrong.

Long, green fingers pulled the paper as the hand fisted, crumpling the thin material. Another hand joined in, as if to make sure that the sheet had been properly crushed. Without ceremony, or even a second thought, the twisted form was then thrown off to the side. It fell easily to the floor, joining the innumerous other paper balls that had been similarly discarded.

Sigh.

Three long hours had passed since Elphaba had sat on her bed, back against the wall, and had started drawing. Each attempt had shown improvement. Each new drawing had had a little more depth, a little more reality. In the end, though, they had all brought her nothing but disappointment. Because, no matter how close they each seemed to come to the real eyes, the sketches were never like the real deal.

Eyes she had never really seen, but longed to preserve.

Memory seemed to fail her a little more each day and she needed to remember.

Frustrated and utterly tired, the green girl allowed her head to fall back. It hit the wall's hard surface with a thud and a momentaneous amount of pain. Silently, Elphaba closed her eyes, trying to hold back the tears that threatened to fall.

She did not sob, did not cry.

She just stayed there, unmoving, as she willed her breaking heart to settle. Wishing for things led to nothing but heartache and she had suffered too much already.

Click.

The door to her room opened slowly and Galinda waltzed in. She had a bright smile on her lips that soon fell, when her roommate came into view. Carefully, the blond girl closed the door behind her and approached Elphaba. The green girl, dressed simply in black, showed no sign of having noticed her friend's entrance.

Galinda took in the sea of paper littering the floor and the empty pad on the other girl's lap. Still without speaking, the fair skinned girl bent down and retrieved one of the discarded balls. She pulled at the edges, smoothing the wrinkled material with her thumbs.

Soulful eyes stared back at her.

There was something familiar about them, but she failed to recognize why. Besides, the eyes seemed to belong to a child. She wondered… Another discarded ball revealed the same eyes. With them still in hand, Galinda sat beside her roommate and scooted closer, until their shoulders touched.

"Elphie?" There were confusion and curiosity and apprehension all crammed into that one single word.

Elphaba's hand remained limp on her lap, but her face shifted sideways, a lock of midnight dark hair falling onto her eyes. Now open, they met Galinda's gaze in silent sorrow. She offered her friend no answer, though.

"What are you doing, Elphie?" No response. "Who are you trying to draw?" She insisted, extremely worried about her friend's sudden frailty, when she had been the stronger of them both not a week before.

"Liir." Longing laced that single name so completely that deep sympathy overwhelmed the blonde. "I think I'm starting to forget how he would look like."

"Oh, Elphie." Galinda laced her arms around the other girl's thin waist and leaned her head onto her shoulder, hugging her dearly. "It's about that vision you had, isn't it? Someone you lost?"

Elphaba clutched her roommate's arms as they circled her frame, giving all the answer Galinda needed to know.

"Is it possible to loose something you'll never have?" her voice sounded coarse, as if unused for some time. Galinda nodded and though she didn't see the gesture, Elphaba felt it.

"Course. You loose the hope of possibility."

No wiser words could have been spoken and again, the green student marveled at her seemingly airhead of a friend. She was much smarter than anyone gave her credit for.

"Who is it, Elphie?"

"My son…"

"Maybe you'll still have him."

"No." Small shake of the head. "I can't."

"Why?"

"Because, to keep his father safe… I have to be as far away from him as possible." A whisper, barely audible.

"But, Elphie… maybe there is another way to keep him safe?"

"There isn't." She said the words with finality.

A long pause settled between them. Then, unable to hold it in anymore, Galinda tentatively asked, "Who is the father, Elphie?"

"Lynn, I can't…"

Nothing else was said; nothing else could be said. The two friends just sat there, embracing, content in the moment.

In that, they lost a bit the track of time, but gathered that a considerable amount of it had passed, for darkness had claimed the skies and a slight chill had managed to settle within the room. They both wouldn't have noticed it, though, if reality hadn't demanded to be brought back in.

Knock.

Again, the noise resounded against the walls, finally succeeding in catching the girls' attention. Galinda got up to answer the door, throwing Elphaba a questioning gaze over her shoulder. Green shoulders shrugged back at her.

"Who is it?" Asked Galinda rather sweetly.

"Madame Morrible."

A frown settled upon the beautiful girl's features. She was quick to hide it with a wide, if fake, smile before swinging the oak door open.

"What can we do for you today, Madame?"

"I wish to speak to your roommate, Miss Upland. And, I would appreciate it if you managed to make yourself scarce in the meantime." A pointed look accompanied the older woman's harsh words.

Galinda turned sideways, allowing the headmistress to enter at the same time as she stood with her face out of the woman's sight.

_Want me to stay?_

A small shake of the head and a barely there smile assured the blonde that she could, in fact, leave. Galinda ascented.

Morrible waited for the door to click shut behind her before searching for her student's gaze. The girl remained slumped against the wall, an almost defeated air about her. The incredibly dark eyes set upon her pale green face, however, showed no emotion at all. The slightly overweight woman was caught a bit by surprise at the control Miss Thropp seemed to demonstrate; completely out of character for the hot headed student.

The prolonged silence and intense scrutiny, which would have rendered most students to babbling idiots, showed no ability to shake Elphaba. She remained quiet, not volunteering a single word, until Morrible herself spoke.

"Miss Thropp, I would like to discuss your sudden change in regards to your academics." A dark eyebrow rose in question, but no other response was offered. "You dropped out of History and my Sorcery Seminar…" Morrible paused to give her last two words the dramatic effect she wanted them to carry. "… And you have taken an unexpected interest in Art."

"Is there a problem with my choices, Madame?" Elphaba asked innocently, trying desperately to hold the hatred within her heart from spilling onto her words.

"When you started attending Shiz, I wrote to the Wizard… The Wonderful Wizard of Oz about you and your incredible talent. During our seminar together you have shown great promise and even greater enthusiasm. Why this unexpected change of heart?" Morrible leaned forward slightly. "Don't you want to meet the Wizard? Do good things with your talent?"

"Curse."

Pause.

It was definitely not the reaction she had been aiming for.

"What?"

"Madame Morrible." Elphaba's firm voice and sure words contrasted starkly with her depressive pose. "The great Wizard –" considerable lengths were exercised to say the title without an ounce of sarcasm. "– will do himself much good by finding someone more suitable than myself." The woman's overly made-up face tried to protest. A raised green hand stopped any words from flowing. "As for magic. I don't want to have anymore to do with it. I find that my time is my better spent by pursuing other interests. My father will, without a doubt, agree with my decision."

The shizmistress couldn't fault the girl's manners, but she refused to let the subject be so easily dropped.

"Stopping your training is not a good idea, Miss Thropp. You don't have the necessary control over your powers to prevent unpleasant accidents. Have you considered that?"

Elphaba didn't respond, but didn't concede defeat, either. Resolute eyes stared at the woman before her. Morrible took advantage of the girl's silence and continued.

"I can understand your hesitancy and even your apprehension in meeting such a powerful man as the Wizard, but you are a strong young woman. I see no reason why you shouldn't be able to overcome such fear."

Elphaba finally moved, rising slowly from the bed. Her long hair, unusually loose, cascaded down her back, making her seem so very young. Her deep, sad eyes, though, spoke of a hard life and made her appear infinitively older than her looks.

Those were old eyes, pondered Morrible.

_Had they always been that way?_

"I thank you, Madame, for your time, your concern and your patience and I won't be wasting anymore of it. My decision is final."

Madame Morrible considered arguing further, but only for a millisecond, then stopped. The determined set of Elphaba's jaw and the unwavering stare of her piercing eyes left very little room for argument. The older woman could see that changing her mind would require more than a few well placed words.

She was a woman who knew which battles were worth fighting to win the war.

Faking defeat, she nodded and turned to leave. At the door, she chanced a glance Miss Thropp's way. The girl was on her knees, picking up the many paper balls scattered around. Her hair, long as it was, covered her sight completely like a curtain and Morrible took the opportunity to glance around. She hadn't really noticed the mess before.

Once more, she checked the girl, still seemingly unaware of the scrutiny she was under. Then, Morrible opened the door and before slipping out, bend quickly to retrieve one of the crumpled papers, which lay resting near her feet. Ball in hand, she slipped out of the room and proceeded to her own quarters.

Galinda, never having gone very far to begin with, popped out from behind a pillar, which had been shrouded in shadows since the sun had departed. With unexpected clever eyes, she followed the headmistress retreating form, a surge of determination swelling within her chest.

Elphie may not have wanted help or protection – she hadn't even told Galinda all of her vision – but she had the strangest feeling that she might need it, someone to look over her.

And the blonde girl would make sure she got it.

* * *

REVIEW, REVIEW, REVIEW and I'll have to send out virtual brownies to all!


	6. Morrible's letter

**DISCLAIMER**: in the fisrt chapter...

**A/N**: thank you to my two reviewers, even if they were supposed to be doing something else ;P Brownies to you!!

* * *

**MORRIBLE'S LETTER**

_Your Supreme Ozness,_

_The girl I had written you about, Elphaba Thropp, seems to have changed completely. One day, as it would appear, she woke up and decided that she no longer desired to learn magic or aspired to meet you, the Wonderful Wizard of Oz. She has proven to be obstinate in her decision and all attempts to convince her to revise it, have been met with failure. _

_I shall, of course, continue in my efforts to change her mind. However, due to her reluctance, we are forced to postpone our plans. It is for this reason that I write to you at this moment._

_I look forward to hearing your wise reply,_

_Madame Morrible_

The plump woman signed her name off with a flourish. Sealing the envelope, she marked it for the Wizard's eyes only and allowed herself a long sigh. This unexpected delay in her own plans would prove to be successful in trying her patience.

Morrible dragged her long skirts behind her, positioning herself near the window of her personal study. Bellow her, students hurried between classes or lounged around carelessly, all of them oblivious to the ever changing play of politics in Oz. Most of them would go on with their unimportant lives and never question what they were told to be true.

_Elphaba…_

The green girl, on the other hand, asked too many questions. Dr. Dillamond had made that fact clear. It was inevitable, then, that the Head of Shiz should consider this, when wondering about that particular student's sudden turn in academic life.

_Did you figure something out, my dear?_

_What reasons did you really have to change your mind so?_

Madame Morrible stepped away from the tall glass pane and grabbed the sealed envelope, intending to send it as soon as possible. Afterwards, she would have a little chat with Miss Elphaba's Art professor.

--

Emma Glenke, senior Art professor at Shiz University, finished her morning class promptly. As was her habit after every class, Emma paced slowly among her student's work stations, conversing with those who lingered, with questions or in need of extra assistance. The room didn't take long to empty, though and the blond woman proceeded to her own desk, straightening out her possessions and anticipating her leave.

A shadow suddenly fell upon the doorway.

"Madame Glenke. Might I borrow a moment of your time?" The question, as Emma could readily guess, was far from being a request. A nod of consent was all the encouragement Morrible needed. She stepped into the room completely and shut the door firmly behind her.

"I would like to discuss one of your more recent students. She's only been in your class a couple of weeks now… Elphaba Thropp?" Though deeply curious, Emma didn't let it show on her face. She didn't volunteer any information either, being well aware of the way the headmistress tended to fish for it by being overly vague. If she wanted to know something, she would have to ask.

A long pause followed.

"How is she doing in your class?"

"Well, she didn't have any previous training. What she lacks in ability, though, she compensates in effort. Elphaba is determined to learn how to draw." Morrible offered a nod that could end up meaning anything.

"I couldn't help but notice that her main work involves a pair of eyes. She keeps drawing it over and over again." In that, the malicious woman was far from sure. It was just a theory based on her last encounter with the girl.

"Yes."

Slightly infuriated at the professor's short and uninformative answers, Morrible took a moment to recompose herself.

"You wouldn't know who it is she's trying to draw, would you, Madame Glenke?" Eyes narrowed, the Head didn't allow a single reaction to slip.

Emma hesitated.

"Not really." Her short reply was not enough to appease the other woman, though. Emma sighed. "I heard her mention the name Liir and that she needed to draw him before she forgot his face. It seemed important to her."

Emma wouldn't volunteer any more and Morrible knew not to press too much the issue, lest the teacher started suspecting her motivations. With another non-committal nod, the plump woman left.

--

_Liir…_

Back within the sanctuary of her private study, Madame Morrible sat upon her plush green chair and stared at the drawing she had retrieved from Elphaba's room a couple of days before. The eyes, deep and inquisitive, held a real likeness to it and she wondered what it was about them that Elphaba had considered unsatisfactory.

_Who are you, Liir?_

She couldn't help but notice, also, that the eyes had a child-like quality to them.

_Are you the reason, Liir?_

Elphaba's behavior indicated the boy's importance in her decision and Morrible would find a way to use that particular information in her own favor. A child could prove infinitively valuable as far as manipulation went. The plump woman smiled a small, lopsided and malicious smile.

_You don't know who you are dealing with, Elphaba, my dear… _

Or so, Morrible believed.

* * *

Review! Review!


	7. Changes don't come easy

**DISCLAIMER**: in the first chapter...

**A/N:** Thank you my reviewers!! And, as promised, a little Galinda, a little Fiyero and a sunject that needs to be dealt with. Can you guess why? xP ...Chap 4 has only two minor correction. Inore that e-mail alert.

* * *

**CHANGES DON'T COME EASY**

Elphaba sat huddled on her bed, knees bent and back hunched into a fetal position. For the moment, she had put aside her drawing gear and the stack of sketches, her constant companions this past month, in favor of a book. Long strands of lustrous black hair fell down on either side of her face, hiding her sharp features in shadows. Her deep concentration was surprisingly easily broken by the rustle of fabric coming from the other side of the room.

"What?" the irritating sound stopped. When the silence stretched and no answer came, Elphaba straightened her back, slammed the thick book shut and turned her whole body sideways. "Galinda?"

The blond girl had her back to her questioning roommate, facing her own pink bed. On the bright comforter lay a bunch of party dresses in a state of complete disarray. Galinda stayed still, as if waiting for her friend to get bored and forget her earlier disturbance. But Elphaba had already been overtaken by curiosity.

"Galinda, stop playing statue and come talk to me…" The girl released a long suffering sigh and finally turned around. Elphaba felt her heart constrict.

_Oh, my pretty._

Tear tracks stained her delicate porcelain skin; red rimmed her pale blue eyes. Resigned, Galinda dragged herself towards her friend's more subdued side of the room and plopped down next to the green girl. Throughout it all, she refused to meet the other girl's searching gaze. Elphaba encircled her right arm around the blonde's drooped shoulders.

"Okay. I promise not to laugh… much. And, I'll try my very best to contain any sarcastic comments." She then cut the humor and turned serious. "Tell me what's wrong, Lynn."

And she waited, with a somewhat new developed patience, for her friend to gather her thoughts and muster some courage. After long breaths of silence, Galinda leaned heavily against Elphaba.

"I think I love him, Elphie."

Elphaba fought the pain in her own heart and stayed silent.

"But… he's been so distant lately." Sigh. "He's off brooding all the time, thinking. Or so he says." Pause. "I don't think he wants to be with me anymore…" Strangled sob.

Tears made a reappearance, following in the paths of others before; shoulders shook. And, through it all, with eyes brimming and chest in pain, Elphaba held the distraught girl gently. What else could she do? Sighing, she wiped the wetness away and forced Galinda to face her.

"You have to talk to him, Lynn. You have to get him to talk to you. No matter what happens, it's better to know, isn't it?" Galinda nodded slowly and offered a small smile in gratitude.

"I have a party to go to today. Will…" She cleared her throat. "Will you come with me, Elphie?" She saw hesitation and her friend opening her mouth to refuse. "Please, Elphie? I need you there to, to… to give me support. Please?"

Gazing into Galinda's deep and pleading eyes, she just couldn't say no. In the azure depth of those eyes, Elphaba saw all the pain she had caused in the past… In the future… Before. And she simply could not bring herself to be responsible for any more disappointment. Specially considering Fiyero's most likely reason for acting distant and her own feelings, which had been suppressed, but not erased.

A small nod, a bright smile and a contained sigh.

Soon, Galinda chose a lavender dress for herself and turned to Elphaba, questioning her about the green girl's choice for evening wear. When the only reply turned out to be a shrug, Galinda disappeared inside her spacious closet and soon emerged from it with a big box in her arms.

A present, she said.

_Please, don't refuse._

Again the pleading eyes and Elphaba consented.

--

Galinda felt reassured with Elphie by her side, like a solid presence she knew she could lean on, if needed. They entered the party together, producing many whispers and stares. Following Elphaba's lead, Galinda ignored them all.

"Boq, Nessa!" The pair, no longer a couple, if that had ever really been the case, stood together, exchanging friendly chat. Crope and Tibbett completed the circle.

Pleasantries were exchanged and soon they fell into easy conversation. Galinda felt herself relax. With her inner turmoil subdued, she started paying attention to those around her. Friends. Real friends. She smiled. They were all joking around, being generally loud and happy.

All, except for Elphaba.

Though a smile graced her lips, there was a sad quality to the way the girl gazed upon the rest of the group. Her reminiscent behavior wasn't new, of course. It had started after that horrible dream she had had. Terrible things, Elphaba had said. Terrible things. She would never expand on that, though.

Now, Galinda wondered.

If Elphaba's dream turned out to be a real vision, then could their future be changed? If it was their destinies to die, however young they were or how horribly it happened, Galinda doubted that anything Elphaba attempted would make a difference. Her friend was determined to try, though, and for that Galinda simply could not fault her hope.

If Elphaba only told her the whole dream…

In the end, she had been so consumed with her own thoughts of Elphaba, that she missed Fiyero's entrance. Her friend saw him, though. Her lips lost their slight curve and her eyes grew bigger, a sheen of tears covering them almost instantly. Regret swam in those brown orbs so clearly, Galinda could not miss it.

And something else, too.

Elphaba looked away and the blonde girl allowed her gaze to search the source of this strong reaction. That's when she saw Fiyero, standing a few feet away from their circle and staring intently at her roommate.

Galinda frowned.

She must have been imagining it.

Her tardy boyfriend approached and dropped a quick kiss on her cheek. He smiled and talked to everyone. It was clear, however, to Galinda's persistent gaze, that his attention lay somewhere else.

_And Elphaba? _

Elphaba seemed to retreat further into her deep sadness. Her bare arms hugged her thin shoulders and her eyes focused onto something so far off, no one else could see it. There, but completely absent.

_Could it be?_

_Elphaba and Fiyero?_

But, no matter how much she searched, Galinda could not find in her friend the guilt she would expect to find there, had her theory been true. She found only sorrow and resignation.

_Her dream…_

But that only explained Elphaba. What about the Winkie Prince? Was that longing Galinda detected in his eyes, she wondered. He sighed. She tucked his sleeve, making him turn to face her. With a serious face, that told him nothing, the petit woman excused them both and dragged him off to a quieter corner.

"Fiyero?" Her unexpected change in behavior managed to catch his undivided attention.

_Good._

"Fiyero, I need you to be absolutely honest with me. Can you promise that?" He looked uncertain, but granted her wish. "Do you want to end this relationship?" Her direct approach startled him and an answer was sluggish in coming.

Honestly, he didn't know what to say.

"Galinda, I…" No words came out. He sighed. "I… Maybe we aren't meant to be." The explosion he expected never came. Instead, she gazed upon him with piercing blue eyes.

"Why?"

"I…" How to explain, without hurting her. How to explain at all, when he failed to truly understand it himself? Fiyero didn't know.

"Is it someone else?" His averted look was all the answer she needed. And, though she longed to question him further, Galinda could simply not bring herself to form the words. Regardless of her suspicions, she didn't want to know.

_Not ready for that._

_Not yet… _

So she offered him a sad smile of her own, declined his explanations and attempts at comfort and returned to the company of her friends. Elphaba, seeing her return, shot her a hopeful look.

_Everything okay?_

Galinda smiled, moved by her friend's concern for her, though still confused by it all. Biting her lip, she excused herself, making vague excuses to leave. They all protested, but the blonde remained firm, tears barely held at bay.

As she was leaving, slow motion steps carrying her away, Galinda felt a cold hand entwine with hers. Surprised, she glanced sideways, only to be met by a pair of understanding warm eyes. Elphie. Another small smile, truer this time. She didn't refuse the gesture and together they left the party.

No words were spoken.

No words were needed.

Not yet.

But, that night, Elphaba and the stars witnessed perfect Galinda Upland crying her heart out; unstoppable sobs shaking her body.

* * *

The lonely bluish, purple bottom to your bottom left is calling out to you. What could he possible want, you may wonder? Click on GO and find out!


	8. No longer mine

**DISCLAIMER**: in the first chapter...

* * *

**NO LONGER MINE**

He was staring.

Again.

Fighting hard to ignore the goosebumps that crawled all over her skin at the mere hint of his presence, Elphaba continued to read her Life Science's book. Or tried to, at least; she had no idea what the last paragraph had been about. Still, she refused to acknowledge his presence, resolve something she had plenty to spare.

But he was staring and she couldn't think straight when he did that.

Familiar giggling reached her ears and the green girl tried to catch her blonde roommate in her peripheral vision. A hand on her should distracted her immediately.

Elphaba tensed and looked up, half hiding behind thick curtains of black hair. It was, of course, none other than Fiyero, who offered her a bright smile. Charming. Her heart pounded. And she frowned, angry at her own involuntary reaction.

"Miss Elphaba. What are you reading?" Seeming nonchalant, yet friendly, he was trying too hard. A sharp knife in her chest; throat closed. So, Elphaba simply closed the book, turning the gold lettering slightly around so he could see it.

"I didn't particularly like the way the author approached this discussion." A bluish black eyebrow rose in a perfect arch. "I thought it too subjective for something so objective as the inner workings of the human inner system."

Silence.

Fiyero felt self-conscious about his analysis, especially under her intense scrutiny. He shuffled his foot a little and hid his sweaty palms in his trousers pockets. Elphaba was the only woman, beside his mother, who could reduce him to squirms just by staring.

"What?" he asked, shyly.

"You actually read it?" he nodded.

She seemed surprised and, was that pride shinning in her alluring brown eyes? Fiyero couldn't quite tell; she looked away too quickly. Elphaba always looked away. Weeks of trying to get close to the green girl, of attempting to bring her out of the hard shell surrounding her heart and of wishing to connect, however briefly, ended all the same, unfortunate way.

She looked away.

_Sigh._

The frustrated prince sat down beside her on the concrete bench and faced her defiantly. He reached for her hand and held it hostage in his, refusing to allow her easy retreat. Elphaba persistently kept her eyes away from his face and grew nervous at their close contact.

How could she keep those feeling at bay with him so close, so familiar…

Fiyero stroked her knuckles; she shuddered.

"What do you want from me, Fiyero?" She sounded tired, anguished almost. But, no honorific, he noted, a smile flourishing upon his lips.

"Talk to me, Elphaba." She sighed. "Why do you avoid me so much? I know it's not because of Galinda…" No answer. "Did I do something wrong?"

Dark eyes rose to meet his, fast; sorrow swimming in their depths. "Oh, Yero." The nickname touched him deeply and he was left without words.

For a long moment, they sat without moving, gazes interlocked, hands entwined and the air separating them so very still. Too much was communicated in the heavy silence…

Feelings.

Fears.

Longing.

…too little was said. Wasn't it always? A soft wind blew a dark lock onto Elphaba's face and Fiyero brushed it gently away. It broke the moment of timelessness they had been lost in.

Tears swelled in her eyes and a small sob escaped her pointed lips, clearly anguished this time. Elphaba pulled back and tried to leave. But Fiyero still held her delicate hand, which ended up yanking her fleeing body back towards him. Understandably, the emerald-skinned girl lost her balance, tumbling onto the Winke's lap. Strong arms encircled her slim waist; gazes locked once more.

Their faces stood entirely too close.

Fiyero was mesmerized.

Elphaba found breathing impossible to achieve.

_Panic._

In a blur of black and green, she straightened and left. He found himself speechless, skin still tingling by her close proximity some seconds before, and just watched her go.

_Sweet Lurline!_

Fiyero remained on the bench for a time immeasurable, almost unable to move. Disbelief painted his features, both from her behavior and from his completely unprecedented reaction. What that woman did to him was beyond his comprehension. And, no matter how many times she looked away, no matter how many times she left him behind, he continued to be drawn to her; his emerald enigma.

_Breathe, Fiyero, Breathe…_

From a few feet away, surrounded by Pfanne and Shen-Shen, Galinda had watched the scene unravel. First confused, she had frowned. Elphaba and Fiyero? Then amused, she had smirked, rather surprised at herself that it had taken her so long to notice the sparks between her ex-boyfriend and her best friend. Could they really like each other that way. The frown returned. A little jab of pain broke the surface and Galinda tried to suppress it. Fiyero was no longer hers, no matter how much that hurt.

Was that why she saw almost desperate reluctance from Elphie?

_Loyalty to her? _

Elphaba deserved to be happy, too. Would Fiyero make her happy? Make her smile again without that resigned sadness?

_Or, maybe it was the dream?_

She sighed, finding no other explanation that could better explain her dear roommate's strange behavior around Fiyero. The blonde could even remember Elphie mentioning his name that dreadful night. Galinda frowned.

_What horrible things, Elphie?_

The chattering around her had continued uninterrupted and Galinda reinserted herself easily, choosing to leave her friend her preferred solitude.

For now.

* * *

I cannot thank you guys enough for all the reviews! Warm brownies and hugs all around. Please continue reviewing!!


	9. Time to talk

**DISCLAIMER: **in the first chapter...

**A/N:** Thank you to all who reviews. Elphie-the-wicked, shivers are alway good!! It makes me so happy that you guys are enjoying my story. I certainly had a wonderful time writing it. So, this chap was not in the original draft, but I felt it was needed before we started on the problems of changing the past. Please tell me what you think!

**

* * *

******

TIME TO TALK

The day had been long and Elphaba was returning to her room to crash. She had no more interest in studying all the things she had already seen more than once. But it wasn't the academics which drove her to exhaustion. It was Fiyero. If she didn't know any better, she would believe him incapable of taking a hint.

She couldn't avoid him any more than she already did.

The green woman sighed, shifted the heavy books from one arm to the other and reached to open the door to room 21, relieved. The first sight which greeted her was Galinda sitting on her bed, hands neatly folded on her lap and a somber expression on her delicate features.

"Lynn?"

For a moment, the blonde hesitated, almost unsure of what to do. Then, she offered her roommate a wide smile and bounced off her pink bed.

"Elphie!! I had the greatest idea! We must have a sleepover."

"We must? Why must we and who are we, anyway?" Elphaba didn't mean to snap at her friend, but her mood wasn't the greatest; she was too tired to be nice. Besides, Galinda's suggestion was suspicious at best and she couldn't help but feel the girl had a ulterior motive for suggesting it.

"Oh, just you and me, of course. Please, Elphie?" Galinda had, apparently, discovered the green girl's weakness for that puppy dog look and perfected her pleading face. Elphaba couldn't say no. Regardless of her intention to do so.

_How bad could it be anyway?_

"Okay."

Galinda screeched, no other way to describe it. The sound was very unpleasant to the ears, but she refrained from commenting. Not that the blonde allowed her time to do so. She had relieved Elphaba of her heavy books and bag and proceeded to drag the green girl to her pink ruffled bed.

"Before we put our pajamas, can I brush your hair?" Elphaba shrugged, seeing no harm. "Okay, let me get my brush."

Long minutes were spent in silence as Galinda smoothed the rebellious black locks out. After she finished, her fingers ran up and down her friend's beautiful hair. The prolonged lack of conversation was a bit out of character for the usually talkative girl, so when it stretched too long, without any indication of an end, Elphaba twisted her body around to face Galinda.

"Lynn?" Hesitation was clear on her friend's delicate features. Galinda bit her bottom lip and averted her eyes. It was at times like these that Elphaba remembered how young she really was. "C'mon... you know you can tell me anything, right?"

"Elphie?" Elphaba urged her on. "Can we talk about my break up with Fiyero now?" Realization dawned. For long days, Galinda had avoided the subject, brushing it all off as inconsequential. Knowing what she did, though, Elphaba had realized that the girl simply hadn't been ready to talk about such a painful subject. It's not like the green witch was particularly eager to talk about it either.

Nod.

"Okay..." Galinda straightened her legs and sat down next to the Munchkinlander, her face turned away. Elphaba mirrored her posture. Another few tick-tocks passed by in silence, before words were finally spoken.

"I decided to remain friends with Fiyero, as you know. It's not his fault really." Elphaba nodded but dared not say anything. "That night when we broke up, I..." Pause. Long jaded fingers reached out to slender creamy ones. Deep breath. "I asked him if he wanted us to be together. He said that maybe we..." Tears could be heard in her voice; both chose to ignore it. "We weren't meant to be."

Elphaba parted her lips to speak, but she simply didn't know what to say to comfort her friend. So she closed her mouth and said nothing. Galinda squeezed Elphaba's hand and released a long sigh.

"I really, really like him, Elphie…" Another stab of pain through Elphaba's already tattered heart. _Me too._ "But, I… hum… I think its better we stayed only as friends." Galinda then raised her eyes to meet Elphaba's, like a child asking for their parents approval.

"Why?" The question escaped without thought.

"Because I don't think he was happy with me and I want him to be happy." Pride swelled in the emerald witch's heart at her friend's maturity; Nessa hadn't been as kind to the man she had claimed to love.

Elphaba brushed a blond lock out of Galinda's cheek and offered her a smile, which Galinda returned.

"That's sooo good of you!" The sarcasm Elphaba imprinted on the words was quickly lost when she smiled and giggled. Galinda's mood was instantly lifted.

"Did you just giggle, Miss Elphaba?"

"I did no such thing."

"Yes, you did!!" Galinda clapped, grinning widely. A grateful smile replaced it, though, and the blonde reached for Elphaba, hugging her dearly. "Thank you, Elphie."

Elphaba hugged her back, all the while feeling undeserving of her friend's gratitude. Who was more to blame for Galinda's pain than Elphaba herself? But that was a truth she never intended to share. Her and Fiyero would never be; could never be. Not if he was to remain safe.

So, she held onto Galinda tightly before pulling away.

"So, what does one do in a sleepover?"

"Well, first, we have to get into pajamas. You go first."

"Okay."

When the door to the bathroom clicked shut, the smile Galinda wore melted away. She did not frown; she merely looked pensive. The petite girl brought forward the memory of Elphaba and Fiyero near the fountain and tried to make sense of it.

It wasn't long before Elphaba emerged from the restroom clad in a long, grayish nightgown. When the green girl caught a glimpse of Galinda's distant gaze, she stopped short.

"Lynn? Is everything okay?"

"Why do you avoid Fiyero so much, Elphie?" Galinda wasn't looking at Elphaba, but she could see her friend from the corner of her eye. Her roommate shift her feet and looked away. "In your dream… what happens to him?"

"Lynn, I can't…"

"Please, Elphie, just tell me. Does he die?"

"No, but…"

The rest of the answer is swallowed by silence. Elphaba simply could not bring herself to say it. Sensing this, Galinda chose to postpone the subject, as she had already done in the past.

"Okay." She rose. "My turn to get changed!"

Galinda soon disappears in the bathroom, a pink nightgown in her hands. Elphaba doesn't turn to watch her go. Eyes sliding close, she rested a hand upon her heart.

_Fiyero…_

The somber atmosphere was quickly left behind once Galinda emerged into the room once again. That night, Elphaba remembered what it felt like to be young and carefree. That wonderful feeling of freedom and potential, lost in a spacious room where a large metal head rested, what seemed like forever ago, made all the sacrifices worth it.

Even the painful ones.


	10. Turning points

**DISCLAIMER:** in the first chapter...

**A/N: **Thnak you for your wonderful reviews. Don't worry about the outcome, happy endings are a must fro me. Do expect, though, my hurdles to cross. Eowyn-Faith said it all... one changed action affects the outcome.

* * *

**TURNING POINTS ONLY COME TO THOSE WHO BOTHER TO LOOK**

The semester was almost at an end.

The last two months had passed rather swiftly for Elphaba, who had worked hard to loose herself in study, in Liir's almost perfectly drawn eyes and her friends' happy faces. The woman, trapped in the life of a girl, used all the self control she had learned, which wasn't all that much, to keep her powers from coming to the surface. She had also, carefully and steadily, instilled changes to those around her, willing for these altered details to result in a different ending.

And she had succeeded.

But, with so much different, there remained a sense of sameness she could not shake.

Nessa and Boq had parted ways amicably. Nessa, though, still harbored deep feelings for the munchkin boy and doubt lingered. Could the outcome of that disastrous relationship be repeated? Galinda and Fiyero had also parted ways. Galinda had cried silently that first night, but never since. She and the Prince remained friends. That seemed important for the blonde girl, that they stay close. Elphaba worried about that almost desperate need. And Fiyero, always near, always there. A painful reminder of what she lost and would never be able to have. Not anymore.

Morrible, too, seemed inescapable. Relentless like a dog sniffing a meaty bone, she hounded the green girl almost daily. Had she changed her mind? She found new and rather inventive ways to make sure Elphaba remained aware that she was still available for the Sorcery Seminar. A class, which Galinda insisted on taking, regardless of the Head's low opinion of her abilities.

Elphaba feared that her current approach to the problem could end up being unsuccessful in the end. Morrible and the Wizard wouldn't be put off forever. And Galinda could still be in danger. As could Fiyero.

No, she couldn't have that.

So, when Morrible approached her, a week before finals and the school year were over, with a deep emerald envelope in her over-jeweled hand, Elphaba was forced to make a decision.

She just desperately hoped it would be the right one.

"My dear!" Elphaba waited patiently for the woman to come closer, face impassive.

"Elphaba, I know you considered yourself below such an honor, but proof has come to say otherwise…" Enthusiasm and blatant manipulation could almost clearly be heard in the dramatic pause the older woman imposed.

"Is that so, Madame?"

Morrible frowned, clearly disappointed with the lack of a proper reaction to her announcement. She would, however, not be deterred like previous times. "The Wizard has written to you, personally!" The bright emerald envelope was theatrically produced.

_Had I been so naïve as to fall so easily for that transparent performance?_

Elphaba took the letter and opened it slowly. Eagerness and near desperation shone clearly through the hand written words and she saw in them, what had escaped her comprehension the first time around. Oh, what a difference some years could make to your eyes! The Wizard needed her; needed someone with real power.

_What to do now?_

Could she just walk away, she wondered. But it was useless to think she might be able to. The Animals still suffered, Dr. Dillamond was still missing. The green girl hadn't changed that much. She just hoped she had changed enough.

With movements still languid, she closed the thick parchment and put it away. It was only then that Elphaba allowed her eyes to meet Morrible's expectant gaze. Forced smile. The older woman sighed, discreetly, though not that much. She was obviously relieved.

The green girl felt the smile she wore widen.

_Oh, how the tables have turned…_

"If the Wizerd believes in my abilities, I should give it another try. Right?" Innocent look. Hook, line and sinker.

"Absolutely!"

A few more words exchanged, travel plans settled and the two parted ways. Elphaba clutched the envelope tightly, long legs carrying her quickly to her dorm room. Worry ruled her thoughts.

--

Galinda occupied herself with packing, ignoring the books she should be using to study for her last final; the only thing standing between her and home. Suits, dresses, shoes…

Click.

The door opened. Galinda hadn't expected her roommate back so soon. The blonde, filled with glee for the upcoming holiday, bounced towards the green girl. She stopped short, however, when Elphaba's face came into view. She was deadly serious, a deep frown marring her smooth skin. Her mind seemed to be a million miles away.

Galinda stood back.

Elphaba showed no sign of having noticed the room's other occupant. She marched to her bed, sat heavily onto the dark covers, closed her eyes and buried her face in her trembling hands. She looked… fragile.

"Oh, Lurline… What should I do? What should I do?" tears could be heard in her weak voice.

"Elphie?"

Sigh.

Elphaba glanced up, defeated, and only mildly surprised by Galinda's presence.

"What happened?" The munchkinlander lay back in bed and stared at the ceiling.

"Lynn… Have you ever wondered what the world would be like if you hadn't been born?" Galinda didn't like the way she spoke those dreadful words.

"Don't talk like that, Elphaba." She approached the bed and sat beside her friend, placing a hand on the emerald arm lying limply near her pink dress. "Just tell me, Elphie. Please."

"I tried to change things so that…"

"So that things could end differently?"

"Yeah." Brown eyes met blue. "But… I'm still heading down that same road, towards my very unhappy ending." Again, with that unacceptable defeat!

"Then leave the road! Make your own path."

"You make it sound so simple." Sigh. "I've already tried that, Lynn."

"It is simple." A gentle caress, a dubious raised eyebrow. "Weren't you the one to tell me that we should never allow other people to dictate our lives?"

"Maybe I was wrong… Actions have consequences, Galinda. What you do affects other people's lives in ways you can never begin to phantom." Elphaba sat up and drew her knees towards her heavy chest. A green chin fell upon these black clad knees.

"Your dream?"

A nod.

"Tell me, Elphie. Don't carry all that weight by yourself." Galinda's head tilted slightly to the left, inquisitive.

"When did you get so wise, Lynn?"

"When you became my friend, Elphie."

Elphaba produced the emerald envelope.

"The _Wonderful_ Wizard of Oz wants to meet me."

"What's going to happen?" Wise, indeed. When did she get so grown up, Elphaba wondered. She had always thought that had happened after she had left.

"I'll have to prove my worth." Again with the sarcasm.

"Will you?"

"I guess." Shrug. "It will have horrible consequences, though." She looked away. "I don't want them to happen, Lynn. I can't let them happen. Not again."

There should have been determination in her voice, in her eyes. There wasn't. All Galinda saw was utter despair, ingrained so deep, the blonde couldn't help her own heart from breaking. She grabbed her dear roommate's hand and squeezed it tightly.

"Then we won't allow them to happen."

Elphaba smiled weakly.

_We…_

"How?" A whisper.

"Don't prove your worth. Don't let them set the rules. You saw what happened, Elphaba. Use that!" She sounded so much like Glinda in that moment, that Elphaba couldn't help but be inspired.

"So, using my words against me must feel good."

Galinda giggled and Elphaba's lips curved upward on the left.

Knowledge was power.

_And who knew more than her?_

* * *

REVIEW PLEASE!!


	11. Fiyero's quest

**DISCLAIMER:** in the first chapter...

**A/N:** Sorry about the delay. Here's another chappie. Hope you guys like it and don't forget to review!

* * *

**FIYERO'S QUEST**

On a bench facing the shimmering pond, Fiyero and Galinda sat, side by side. For a long moment they didn't speak, too lost in their own thoughts to even properly acknowledge the other's presence. They should have been studying for their finals like Elphaba, but the bright sun had drawn them out of confinement.

Meeting there had been by chance.

Galinda forced her gaze away from the horizon and focused it upon the Prince's profile. Though feelings still remained, the blonde was glad to notice that no painful twinge flourished on her chest at his presence.

Maybe it was time now.

"Fiyero?"

He turned slightly and met her light blue eyes. He noticed the changes she had been through, almost simultaneous to Elphaba's own academic revolution. Nothing physical, really. It was in the way she held herself, in her eyes, in the timbre of her voice and the words she used. Fiyero offered his former girlfriend and encouraging smile.

"Remember that night we broke up?" He nodded, apprehensive. "I asked you, then, if you had feelings for someone else." Fiyero faced the pond and sighed. "Who is she, Fiyero?"

Though the Winkie saw, now, his own feelings more clearly than he had that night and subsequent weeks, his reticence to discuss it with Galinda remained unchanged. He didn't want to hurt the sweet girl anymore. He wondered why she had brought that discussion back into the forefront, when they had ignored it until now.

And the words? Never having been good with them when serious matters needed to be discussed, he lapsed into silence. It was easier to be careless, when you didn't care. And Fiyero did care.

That was becoming all too apparent.

_Sigh._

"Galinda, I…" He needn't have worried about skirting the issue, though.

"Is it Elphaba?" The blonde had turned away from his startled look, but Fiyero could still see her face. The Price tried searching for evidence of hurt, of accusation on her pretty features. He found none of those things. Galinda seemed to be actuallt blushing, embarrassed to have asked it so bluntly.

He could have lied, of course, but he didn't.

"Yes."

Galinda returned her body to its former position, facing him fully, a really bright smile upon her rosy pink lips. Fiyero didn't know how to respond to her completely unexpected reaction to his admission, though. She seemed happy.

And that was strange.

"Oh, Fiyero! That's wonderful!"

"It is?"

"Of course!" she showed herself indignant at his doubt. "After all…" Seriousness overcame her bubbly persona. "Even Elphie deserves to be loved, to be happy. Don't you think?"

_Absolutely._

Galinda grinned.

Fiyero frowned.

"But… Does she feel anything for me?" He had relentlessly sought to garner the green girl's attention for the past two months. And, even if he had managed to catch a glimpse of something deeper from time to time, of interest, Elphaba had only demonstrated her growing annoyance at his persistent attempts. The normally confident young man was reduced to doubts.

"Well…"

Fiyero zoned in on her hesitancy.

"You're hiding something."

Apprehension-filled moment.

Then those blue eyes, wise beyond their years, fixed upon his own cerulean diamond orbs. It was as if she could see deep within his soul.

"I can trust you, can't I, Master Fiyero?"

He nodded, not trusting his inadequate words.

"Remember that vision I told Elphaba had?" Again, he nodded. "Horrible things, she said… Everything she's changed in the past month, everything she is still trying to make different, it's to prevent those horrible things from happening."

Galinda played with her fingers, lost in thought. Fiyero gently took her hand in his, squeezing it softly and willing this simple gesture to communicate all that could not be put into words… Reassurance, support.

"Do you know those eyes Elphaba's always drawing; over and over again?" Nod. "His name is Liir. Her son." Eyes widened, yet he said nothing, afraid that Galinda would stop speaking. "She said he's something she has to loose to prevent those horrible things from happening."

_Oh._

"Liir…" There was something oddly familiar about that name; a sound he had heard before, somewhere unknown. "And the father?"

"I don't know." Sigh. "She had to stay away to protect him." Galinda bit on her lip. "I tried to get her to tell me his name once… she got so sad."

A sneak glance sideways.

_What?_

"Have you ever seen one of these drawings up close?"

"No."

The gillikinese girl withdrew a folded parchment from her delicate had bag. It looked worn and wrinkled. She offered the paper to him and he didn't question why she carried it around.

"It's not the latest version. Elphaba thought this one had come close to reality, but it just wasn't right. None of them are for her." Deep breath. "What do you see?"

A baby boy.

It was not only eyes, but a round face, an easy smile and chubby fingers that reached out to him. Yet, it was those big, inquisitive eyes that caught most of his attention. Liir reminded him of his mother. Was there something else he was supposed to be seeing?

"Who does he look like?" Galinda whispered.

"Elphaba."

"Yes, her too." Even agreeing, she had shaken her head, denying her own words. "Someone else, though. He reminds me of someone else… I just can't put a finger on who."

Understanding dawned. They probably knew the father already.

The drawing was carefully folded and Fiyero sighed.

"That doesn't answer my question, though, Galinda."

"I don't know who Liir's father is and how he will, would, were… well come to be, but I do know that something shines in her eyes when you're near, Fiyero."

_Could he stand a chance against someone she loved but refused to have?_

_Did he even want to?_

"And I know that, the only reason she's trying so hard to maintain her distance from all of us, is because she believes that is the only way to protect us."

"From what?" Shrug.

"I told you, she never went into specifics." Fiyero looked dejected and positively lost. Galinda, his hand still enfolding hers, offered him a small caress and got up. "But even if she thinks that isolating herself will prevent her nightmare from coming true, she forgets that that'll make her completely lonely."

He looked up, she glanced down.

"I'm not going to let her be alone." Poignant stare. "Will you?"

Curls bouncing and cream skirts billowing in the soft wind, Galinda retreated back to Crage Hall, leaving the drawing still in Fiyero's hand and his mind filled with too many questions, too many doubts.

He was better off before, he thought.

Then, he had at least believed he had a chance.

Now…

Eyes returned to the pond, transfixed. He was tired of spending hours lost in thought, seeking a road he never managed to find and one he wasn't sure he'd be able to cross. Still he remained.

Waiting.

For answers.

For understanding.

For anything.


	12. Grimmerie once more

**DISCLAIMER**: in the first chapter...

**A/N:** Thank you for the wonderful reviews. Here is a surprise and a complication to our Elphie!! Keep up your comments and if at any point you think I stirred off course, let me know!!

**Senini, ****Pandora of Ithilien**** & all who were unsure**: Galinda's 'confusing' dialogue was on purpose. You'll understand next chap, I promise.

* * *

**GRIMMERIE ONCE MORE**

The dark, gloomy room was exactly as she remembered it. The gigantic metal head, though, seemed to have lost its imposing quality. Elphaba felt empowered by that.

"Miss Elphaba Thropp! Wonderful to meet you." The Wizard, nothing more than a graying old man, evoked from her the same feeling of repulsion. Elphaba fought hard to hold it in, but she managed it.

When Madame Morrible made her own grandiose appearance, on the other hand, the hatred Elphaba felt, almost poured out. It took a great deal of self control to hold it in. Through the whole meeting, Elphaba stayed silent, missing Galinda's presence by her side.

Then, the Grimmerie. Leather bound, seeming normal and achingly familiar. She feigned awe and the power hungry pair bought her performance without question. Elphaba opened the book and could practically hear the swimming words sounding in her ears. Tempting and dangerous.

Innocently and with a touch of faked inadequacy, she raised her gaze to the Wizard's.

"I… I can't read this." Glinda's voice echoed in her mind." The words are like… moving around the page."

Disappointment.

_Triumph!_

Morrible took the book away and Elphaba waited. It was all uncharted territoty now. The Wizard came closer and placed a hand on her shoulder. She fought the urge to shrug it off, while he tried to ooze sympathy.

"I'm certain that, with more practice, you'll be able to use your powers at will. I'll be sure to save a spot at my Ministry for you, Elphaba. Reading the Grimmerie is a very rare talent." Elphaba fought back a shudder; he was standing too close.

"But…" She discreetly moved a step back, acting ashamed. "I can't. Not anymore." Morrible frowned profoundly and looked at the girl suspiciously.

"What do you mean, my dear?"

"I haven't been able to do magic, Madame. I… I don't know why." Shy look, faked tears and then look down. Perfect.

Silence fell over the room. Before Elphaba could spout any more lies or Morrible had time to interrogate her, something completely unexpected happened.

The dark emerald room started spinning around the raven-haired girl. Her feet seemed without balance; her knees turned to jelly; her head felt heavy. Elphaba lost control of her senses, scared at her sudden bout of dizziness. Then her stomach turned and her eyes involuntarily fluttered close, a desperate attempt to hold the meager contents of her lunch in.

All this happened in the span of a few seconds, before darkness overtook the green girl completely and she fainted. The Wizard, having noticed her strange behavior and her unexpected unsteadiness. He reached an arm out and called to her.

_Are you okay?_

She didn't answer, loosing consciousness soon thereafter. The Wizard caught her surprisingly light body before it hit the ground. And it was in that moment, beautifully long hair framing her innocent, relaxed face that the older man saw Elphaba, for the first time, how she truly was. A girl. A young woman barely beginning a life he had been trying to corrupt.

_Could he do that?_

Madame Morrible showed herself indifferent to the occurrence; maybe a little annoyed. The Wizard ignored her, cradling Elphaba gently in his arms. When she remained persistently unresponsive, he lifted her easily in his arms and left the imposing room.

"Where are you taking her?" Ah, a reaction!

"To one of the guest's room." Voice firm, like the leader her was supposed to be, the Wizard left no chance for arguments. "Fetch a doctor, Morrible."

She frowned deeply, and the small pout that twisted her lips left her looking all the more like a fish. Without choice, she complied.

--

Asleep, Elphaba looked years younger. And eerily familiar.

The Wizard had watched the girl in slumber, deep breaths raising her chest intermittently, while only half listening the short doctor speaking. So, it was understandable that he be caught off guard when such a word finally registered in.

_Pregnant._

"Excuse me?"

"Well, the young lady seems to be perfectly healthy, if a little overly thin. The dizziness is rather common in pregnancy, so I wouldn't worry about that." The doctor directed a poignant look at the Wizard. "She needs to take better care of herself."

The ruler of Oz merely nodded, lost for words. Had he just been scolded?

The doctor left. And, just as he started loosing himself in thought once more, he heard a thudding sound; he turned around. Morrible had emptied the navy blue satchel Elphaba had been carrying onto a round table near the door.

"Madame Morrible?" she glanced up, only a little chastened. When he didn't add any more, she continued ruffling through the girl's belongings, almost suspiciously.

Whatever protests he might have planned to utter were put aside when a flash of green caught his eye. He stepped closer. A small verdigris bottle stood out. The Wizard reached for it and closed his long fingers around its cool surface, reverently.

_Impossible! _

A moan distracted him once more; he turned to face the bed. Elphaba was slowly waking up. With her right arm, she propped her upper body half way up; with her left hand she touched her forehead lightly. A second of confusion and fragility.

Then, her features hardened and an icy look was thrown his way. He staggered backwards. She looked suspiciously around and presented a façade so different than her slumbering face that the Wizard had to wonder about her paranoia.

"What have you done to me?"

"Nothing! The doctor said it was normal given your condition." Elphaba paused, hostility fading away.

"Wh.. What condition?"

"The baby. Didn't you know?"

"No way." She shook her head, incredulous. "Impossible."

Seeing her defenses down, the Wizard produced the bottle, which had only been momentarily forgotten.

"Where did you get this?" Elphaba rose quickly from the luscious bed and snatched the small trinket back. Without meeting anyone's gaze, she hastily collected her other belongings and made to flee. A strong hand on her thin arm stopped her progress.

"Where?"

"Chin raised, defiant. "None of your business." But her attempt to break free failed. Desperate green eyes pleaded an answer; she conceded defeat. "It was my mother's. My Nanny gave it to me at her funeral."

Shock.

Withdrawal.

Elphaba didn't think twice about it, and left.

This time, no great announcements were made; no guards were called. No one tried to stop her and no one chased behind her. She sighed; relieved her rashness hadn't put it all in jeopardy. Before Elphaba moved completely out of earshot, Morrible's voice sounded faintly, demanding an answer. If the Wizard said anything, Elphaba didn't catch it.

She simply hurried away.

Amid her fuzzy mind, pounding heart and rushing ears, Elphaba couldn't think of anything else to do.


	13. No place like home

**DISCLAIMER**: in the first chapter...

**A/N:** I hope this new chapter clears up a few things. To those wondering if I omitted any facts from my story telling: No, Elphaba was not doing anything behind our backs. Keep the wonderful reviews coming and I hope you guys enjoy this.

**

* * *

******

THERE'S NO PLACE LIKE HOME

Colwen Grounds was huge. Imposing and a little overdone, the center of Munchkinland's government stood high atop a hill and overlooked its entire domain. It was too big to be cozy; it held too many bad memories to be welcoming… But it was home and Elphaba found herself happy to lay eyes upon it once again.

For a second, she recalled the last time she had been there, Nessa's shoes and Boq's heart. So many illusions had been lost that day.

The green girl never thought it would have been possible to see it again.

After running away from the palace, no broom this time, Elphaba had wandered the exceedingly verdigris city, lost in memories of that past which was no more. She had reveled in the feeling of perfect happiness that short day had held. Nonetheless, the Wizard's words had haunted her and she couldn't ignore it any more.

Confirming them had been easier than she would have expected. A doctor did the trick. After that new found certainty, though, Elphaba had dived again into a semi dazed stupor.

A baby.

_Liir._

It was, of course, impossible. Yet, it was somehow real and she had to wonder. How? She had none of the scars her years on the run had produced; no other sign to support the theory that she had indeed come back in time, replacing an Elphaba that had found herself cast out of time. No proof that her other life had been even real and not the product of a very realistic vision.

Yet, here she was, pregnant.

No answers were brought forth by her hours of wandering.

And now, at home and with a whole new can of worms she simply had not expected to have to deal with, Elphaba couldn't afford to be lost within herself anymore.

Nessarose had come back to their homeland, days prior and met her sister's return with a cheerfulness that was uncharacteristic. Frex, normally indifferent to his oldest daughter's presence, spared Elphaba a small nod. Nothing unusual about that.

"Elphaba? What's wrong?" Nessie's worried voice forced the Governor to actually look at his eldest. He frowned.

The girl stood pale and quiet and hunched. She actually didn't look like the uncontrollable nuisance he had last seen that first day at Shiz. With her hair loose and a close fitting black dress, she actually seemed, well, pretty. A small, and completely new, pang of compassion hit him.

"I'm…" The mouthy child had no words. Huh… Frex got up from his seat at the corner of the room and approached her. Big brown eyes met his, pleading assistance or understanding; he didn't quite know. A hand to touch her arm, hesitation; the hand pulled away.

It was something he had never attempted to do before.

"I'm…" Sob. Was that a teary smile, Frex wondered, confused. Happy or devastating news? "I'm p… pregnant"

Shock.

Silence.

Frex's frown deepened, anger replacing the hesitant worry. "You're what?!"

Elphaba winced. "It's impossible, of course and I… I can't explain it, but…" The babbling stopped and defiant determination replaced it. Elphaba thrust her chin upward and met her father's fiery accusing eyes. "I'm pregnant."

Frex raised a hand to slap his daughter, also something he had never done, but paused and lowered it, unable to go through with the act. The enraged man stormed away, instead. After disappearing from sight, he hesitated, the heavy wooden door hiding him completely. He didn't know why… Curiosity, perhaps.

"Fabala?" his Nessarose said. "Who is the father?" he inched closer, wondering that himself.

"You don't understand, Nessa. I've… I just can't explain." Frex staggered backwards, not sure what to do. Elphaba? Pregnant? Of all the things he had expected from her that had never been it. It was just…

_Impossible! _

The powerful leader of all Munchkinland retired to his private quarters to think. This could ruin the family, he was sure. Something had to be done! But, what?

_The mautery? _

_Seclusion?_

He sighed, exasperated. A commotion, she was. Always had been, since the day she had been born. There to cause him nothing but headache and problems.

--

Nessarose's question had brought forth the elephant in the room. Elphaba's answer had brought silence. What to say after that? Nessa didn't know and her sister didn't particularly want to know. The green girl had merely squeezed her sister's shoulder and left the room.

Now, lying on her bed in her sparsely decorated room, limbs spread wide and eyes closed, Elphaba allowed the past few days to finally crash in. She had managed to keep Madame Morrible and the Wizard at bay, at least temporarily. She had, otherwise, no other plan for the future, which seemed now to include a baby.

Liir…

Certainly had to be him.

Son of a Winkie Prince, whom he would never be able to call dad. Son of a Witch, a green woman no one would ever claim for wife. Specially now.

She was happy and sad and absolutely terrified of doing this alone.

Always alone.

A hand came to rest on her still flat stomach, long jade fingers stroking an infinitely small person she could neither see, nor feel. But he was there, her Liir. Not a sketch composed of drawn lines; never quite perfect. No. A real little boy she would one day hold in her arms.

"I don't know what's going to happen, my precious Liir, but… even if it's just you and me, I'll make sure you have all the love I didn't have." Tears sprung and she let them flow.

Between the silent crying wetting her cheeks and the confused thoughts crowding her mind, Elphaba fell asleep, Liir's beautiful blue eyes smiling at her, encouraging. She didn't understand it, then, but a feeling of hope washed over her, unexpectedly, comforting.

_Everything will be okay…_

Somehow.


	14. A father reaches out

**DISCLAIMER:** in the first chapter...

**A/N: **Bad, bad writer... So sorry for my delayed posting. Life got a bit in the way. I'll try to stop it from happening again. But, hey, it could have taken me longer, right? Please keep your wonderful reviews coming and I hope you like this chap.

* * *

**A FATHER REACHES OUT**

The throne room was the epitome of gloominess, seeming to house all the Ozmas of the past and an innumerable amount of power. Power he did not truly possess. Its dark ambiance, something of his own doing, felt oppressive to the hunched man sitting by the giant metal head. The lighting available was hardily enough to illuminate his face, but it managed to cast a soft glow upon the green bottle the silent man held in his trembling hands.

A familiar looking green bottle.

_I am a sentimental man, who always longed to be a..._

The fingers juggled the small glass bottle, uncertain. Long minutes passed, as so many had already done, shrouded in silence. Then, out of nowhere, the man rose, the trinket clasped tightly in his hand. His face caught a sliver of light and a set jaw came into view. Step forward; determined green eyes.

_I am a sentimental man, who always longed to be a father._

Good evidence pointed to the fact that he already was a father; had been for almost 20 years now. Still, for all his power, he knew that biology hardily made him worthy of such title. And he wanted to be worthy. The Wonderful Wizard of Oz would do anything and everything to have her call him…

_My father._

_Elphaba. _

The Wizard strode out of the room, quickly seeking his newly appointed press secretary. He found her pouring over mountains of stacked papers; her overly made up face practically hidden. The man called to her. Morrible looked up.

"I want to know everything you know about Elphaba." His authorative tone left no room for doubt, it was an order. And, though aware of his lack of magical power, Morrible wasn't a fool to believe him to be powerless.

"Even though she lacks the ability to read the Grimmerie, something she might learn with time, I believe Miss Thropp can still come to be of use, Your Ozness." Piercing emerald eyes bore through Morrible's feeble attempt at avoiding the question. He wasn't one of her students and wouldn't be treated as such.

"Well, she is the daughter of the Governor of Munchkinland, has a sister, who is crippled and bound to a wheel chair and, even though Elphaba is the eldest child, she is not in line to inherit her father's post."

The Wizard internalized this important tidbit of information and signaled the woman to continue.

"Let's see… Due to her skin tone, she is generally shunned by most people. Her sarcastic disposition hardly helps. Though it seems she has managed to befriend an annoying Gillikinese, who fancies herself a sorceress." The words, spit, made clear her disdain for Elphaba's friend. "Uh, she... she is fond of the Goat, Dillamond, we had removed from Shiz some months ago and believes in Animal's rights. Elphaba is studious, loves to read in general and has recently taken a passion to drawing."

Pause.

_Dillamond, Animals, acceptance…_

"Your Ozness, maybe if I knew what it is you would like to know, I could be of better assistance." The man knew Morrible too well to fall for that old trick.

"Thank you, Madame. You've already helped plenty." With no further explanation, the Wizard left the room.

Morrible watched him leave, a frown twisting her features even more than normal. Aside from the woman's own suspicions in regards to Elphaba's inability to read the spell book, there was a deep worry for the Wizard's sudden fascination with the girl. All these unplanned twists put a serious hold to her personal plans and Morrible would have none of that.

A piece of thin parchment made an appearance, Liir's happy eyes glancing back at her. Malice was the only emotion such innocence provoked in her chilling blue orbs.

--

_Dear Elphaba,_

_I hope you don't mind my addressing you by name and that all is well with you and the baby. I know our last, and first, encounter didn't end well and I am partially to blame. So, I apologize. The green bottle threw me off for its familiarity. I'll refrain from expanding on this matter for the moment, however._

_By this point, I am sure you are probably wondering why I would take the time, or have the inclination, to write this letter. And I'm not sure if I can explain it fully. I simply wish to reach out to you; I expect nothing in return. I also wish to inform you, since it has come to my attention that the subject would be of your interest, that Dr. Dillamond has been returned his teaching position at Shiz University. As have all other Animals in similar predicaments. It is not a limited decision. All Animals Banns, which I admit to have originally approved, will be slowly lifted. I intend to lead Oz away from the growing prejudice recent times have brought into our society._

_I do not intent to prolong this unnecessarily. Before bidding you farewell, my dear, please know that a job will be waiting you if or when you need or want it._

_Yours faithfully,_

_Jonathan_

Elphaba frowned, suspicious and confused, as her jade fingers traced the unfamiliar name signed at the bottom of the letter. Had it not been enfolded in an emerald envelope with the Wizard's seal, she would have doubted its origin. A similar attempted to appease her came to mind.

_You could be wonderful…_

True, a part of her couldn't help but feel elated at his promise regarding the Animal Banns. If they proved to be true. That had certainly never happened before. Still, the young woman couldn't quite comprehend his actions. Why would the Wizard suddenly have a change of heart? Not that much had changed from the original play of events, yet, with each passing day, new and completely different results came forth. Had she not run off with the Grimmerie, would this be the man's next step? Win her trust?

Too many questions. Specially when she should have had more knowledge than any other.

Elphaba found it hard to believe that she had managed to achieve her goal: to change the past and prevent history from unfolding into that horrible nightmare she had been forced to live.

A hand came to rest upon her slightly bulging stomach and caressed it softly. "Liir, my love, I think, perhaps, that we made it." She paused, cautious. "Should we play nice with the Wizard? That's something I haven't tried yet."

The green girl still held a lot of hostility towards that man. It might not be fair, to hold against him, things he hadn't done yet and might not even do now. He already carried a lot of sins. No need to add more. However, she was already too jaded to readily believe such strange change of heart. That didn't mean she had to declare war. Playing nice might conquer more than anger and rebellion had the first time around. Hadn't Glinda proved that?

Elphaba sat at her wooden desk, pilled high with books. Life Sciences and the Art of giving birth. A green quill dipped on black ink and soon words became drawn upon thick parchment.

_Dear Jonathan,_

_It is a very strange name and I wonder if I could pronounce it correctly. I hope you don't mind me calling you by it. Liir, my still unborn son, is doing well. I appreciate your concern._

_We hardly know each other and I confess that I struggle to understand your motivations. What would the Great Wizard possibly want with simple old me? I couldn't even manage to read the Grimmerie. I hope you don't hold that against me, though._

_I was extremely happy to hear of the Animal Banns being lifted and I sincerely hope you won't change your mind. It was one of the reasons I so wanted to meet you. Oz needs a great leader, someone who can unite people in peace and prosperity. _

_Yours Faithfully,_

_Elphaba_

Reading over what she had written, she couldn't help but roll her eyes skyward. She hadn't believed herself capable of such sucking up. Even if a bit of sarcasm had slipped through at the middle. Glinda would've been proud. What was said, though, was all true and Elphaba decided to send the letter before she had a chance to add anything she might come to regret later.

The letter was, in the end, an acceptance of the Wizard's offer. An offering of peace she didn't quite trust. Elphaba just hoped that she didn't live to regret her decision.

For Liir's sake.


	15. The Vinkus

**DISCLAIMER:** in the first chapter...

**A/N: **Fellow writers! Beloved reviewers! More of "Almost like a prophecy"... Remember to feed the writer.

**

* * *

******

THE VINKUS

Her son was in the Library; had been there for hours now.

Reading.

…

Brilly Tiggular, crowned Queen of the Arjiki Tribe and predominant Lady of the Vinkus, believed that reading, for pleasure, would be something her son would never do. Parties, yes. Philandering, probably. Reading? Never her Fiyero.

Quietly, she approached the grand arch of carved marble that signaled the entrance to the Library. Sitting, no movement, Fiyero seemed engrossed in a dissertation of some kind and showed no sign of having noticed his mother's presence. Brilly used that to her advantage and took a moment to watch her son.

He frowned every two seconds and sighed a lot.

After a few minutes of this repeated behavior, he discarded the leather bound volume. From his pocket, Fiyero withdrew a folded piece of parchment. Not opening it, he stared at it intensely.

Her majesty's patience ran short.

Brilly stepped fully into the room and made sure to announce her entrance with the loud clicking of her heels against the stone floor. Fiyero glanced up, frown still in place.

"I don't understand women." She tried hard not to laugh at his impromptu revelation, but failed, a long chuckle racking her small body before she managed to sober up.

"What brought this forth, Yero?" He shrugged. "What is that you're holding?"

"An enigma."

"Opening it would help better than staring at it folded, don't you think?" He son laughed lightly, shaking his head slowly from side to side.

"If only."

"Can I see it, then?" Normally she wouldn't have asked, but her son's unexpected and down right out of character mood had Brilly strangely curious. He handed it over, eyes lost within.

The Queen unfolded the wrinkled parchment carefully, revealing an adorable baby gazing out at her. She knew those soulful eyes. A smile graced her lips.

"Who drew this? It's very good."

Sigh.

"Elphaba." That single name, breathed out like a prayer, told Brilly all that Fiyero didn't. It was the artist, rather than the drawing, which had caused such turmoil in her usually careless son.

"And, who is Elphaba?"

"Mom… the day I figure that out, I'll be a happy man." Not good enough, her reproaching look made clear. He sighed again. What was it, the thousandth time? And leaned forward, supporting his weight by his arms and his head by his hands. "She's… a girl at Shiz."

Only a man could be so simplistic.

"And?"

"Elphaba's the daughter of the Governor of Munchkinland. She's really smart and she's always reading. And, though most people wouldn't consider her pretty, I have never seen anyone so beautiful." Pause. Brilly opened her mouth to question him further, but her son was already lost within his own thoughts and didn't even acknowledge her. "She makes me squirm with one look and I loose myself in her eyes and…"

Words failed him.

"Are we talking about the future Princess of the Vinkus?" Brilly could hardly believed it, her son… getting married! A grin graced her lips.

"No." Fiyero frowned and pouted and looked down at his empty fingers. The hope-filled mother felt the corner of her lips falter.

"I don't understand, Fiyero."

"She's a powerful sorcerer."

"And?" Brilly still wasn't following.

"She had a vision of the future" He used his chin to point at the drawing she now held.

_She had seen this little boy?_

"And?" Brilly couldn't see how that would prevent a relationship between her son and this girl Elphaba.

"And?" Fiyero jumped to his feet, mad. "Mother! Another man's child, a child she loves so much that she actually learned to draw! Practical Elphaba… drawing! Just to put his face to paper before she forgot what he looked like." He deflated. "How do I stand a chance?"

Obviously, Brilly lacked the entire story; details her single minded son wouldn't even think of mentioning. It seemed, however, that she possessed a piece of information Fiyero didn't even consider.

"Honey, look at me." He complied and she returned the drawing to him, face up. "Now look at his little boy."

"He looks like Elphaba." Sadness, longing.

"Yes, that may well be. He looks like someone else, though." Fiyero's eyes flew upwards.

"Who?"

"Fiyero, my dear, you actually don't see it?"

His head shook in denial, his big round eyes presenting an image of lost little boy that tugged at her motherly heart. Men! No matter how smart, they could be so clueless at times.

"He has your eyes, Yero. And I don't know how your Elphaba looks like, but he resembles you at that age." Diamond blue eyes grew big as saucers and a smile lit up his face.

"Me? Liir is my… my son?" He was the picture of happiness and catatonic surprise. Then astonishment took over his features; something clicked into place. "That's why she was so adamant to push me away… It was me! Me she was trying so hard to protect."

"What?"

"She avoids me and acts funny when I touch her and… And she had a vision that horrible things happened, so she decided to change it and…"

"Fiyero, my son, you've lost me once more. Are you in danger?"

And she was destined to remain lost, unfortunately; her question left unanswered. Her son jumped up, swept her into a fierce hug and left, no explanations offered.

"Where are you going, Fiyero?"

"Munchkinland!"

"Why?"

He hesitated at the door only for a moment, an incredibly wide smile upon his lips.

"Elphaba!"

And then he was gone.

Silently, Brilly wished her son the best of luck. Liir's face swam into her mind and she smiled. "I can't wait to meet you, my grandson…" Then, her smile dropped a little.

She didn't have all the details. She certainly knew very little of the whole story. And, Brilly desperately prayed for Lurline to keep her son safe. But she also wanted to see him happy.

"Good luck, my son…"


	16. More stubborn than you

**DISCLAIMER:** in the first chapter...

**A/N: **at the end. I don't want to spoil it. Can I just say, though... THANK YOU!! I've hit the 100 reviews mark, which makes me so giddy with happiness.

* * *

**I CAN BE MORE STUBBORN THAN YOU**

Before leaving Kiamo Eiver, his parent's castle, Fiyero had talked to his father about getting married and had presented Elphaba as his only viable choice. Albe Tiggular, caught off guard by his son's unexpected behavior, had questioned Fiyero about the girl and had found no great fault, despite her odd verdigris. Not who he thought would lure Fiyero into settling down, but an acceptable choice. Even a politically savvy one.

The journey from the Vinkus to Munchkinland took well over a week and Fiyero spent most of that time going over every little conversation he'd had with Elphaba since her dream. With new eyes, he examined her strange reactions to his proximity and the sadness that would loom in her beautiful brown eyes from time to time.

He was convinced that his mother had been right after all.

All ponderings, an unusual activity for the normally 'brainless' Prince, were put on hold when Colwen Grounds came into view. Butterflies fluttered in his stomach; set determination marked his steps.

He knocked on the wide carved wooden door, identified himself to the butler who answered it and asked to see Elphaba Thropp. Strange, subtle stares from the staff were thrown his way as he waited in the main parlor for Elphaba to appear. Fiyero ignored them; he didn't care.

"Master Fiyero?" As soon as her hesitant voice reached his ears, he was up, turning to face her.

The Prince smiled brightly; Elphaba fidgeted.

"What ar…" she looked down, unsure. "What are you doing here?" she whispered.

"I came to see you. Heard you met the Wizard."

"Yeah, well…" Elphaba continued avoiding his gaze.

"Actually, I have a very specific reason for coming here." Fiyero decided to stop beating about the bush. "Liir." That caught her attention, her eyes flying up to meet his. Still, the emerald girl said nothing.

Fiyero stepped forward; Elphaba staggered backwards.

Seeing the trapped look in her eyes and dreading her eminent escape, Fiyero strode forward quickly and caught her by the arms. Again she averted her gaze. His name escaped her lips, a whimper, but she didn't invest too much in trying to break free. Despite her apparent struggles.

"Elphaba… Elphie. No." He leaned closer to her, resting his cheek against her loose, silk hair. "Fae…"

The whispered nickname proved to be too much. Elphaba's body seemed to become dead weight in his arms and Fiyero lowered her to the floor carefully. Her shoulders, silently shaking, gave way to sobs she refused to let him hear. Not knowing what to say or what exactly he had done wrong to begin with, Fiyero embraced her tenderly and let her cry.

"No, no, no, no…" Elphaba pulled away, desperation shinning in her eyes. "No!" Fiyero made to wipe her tear-stained cheek but she pulled away. "No, Fiyero, you can't! You… you have to stay away from me. Far, far away… and…."

He silenced her.

"I love you, Fae." Her eyes slid shut, her head hung forward. "I love you and I want to spend the rest of my life with you." Elphaba shock her head from left to right, disagreeing. Fiyero caught her chin and prodded her to look at him. "I know about Liir, _our_ son. I know about your dream and that you are only trying to protect me. But, I don't care, Elphaba. I love you!" A small smile touched his lips. "Don't you love me?"

He sounded so much like her Yero, her future Yero, and the look in his eyes, the absolute love and devotion her captain of the guard had worn so easily, made it hard for Elphaba to turn away. She had been strong for months now. Not anymore. She had no strength left. Bare green arms slid around the Prince's waist, a heavy head came to rest onto his shoulders. He reciprocated the embrace.

There they remained, on the floor, holding each other near. And that was how the Eminent Thropp, Governor of Munchkinland, found them.

Frex had been informed of the Prince's visit and had decided to make an appearance. Suspicion and curiosity mixed flawlessly in his mind as he considered their unannounced guest's involvement in Elphaba's current 'condition'. The sight of the two youngsters on the floor did nothing to appease that.

"What is going on here?" he did not shout, or raise his voice. Nevertheless, he expected a more startled response from the couple than simply looking up.

Calmly, Fiyero rose to his feet and helped Elphaba to hers. For a moment, she seemed unsteady, so he kept a hand on her arm; a silent support. With more composure than he felt, Fiyero nodded to Frex politely.

"Your Eminence." Elphaba's father returned the gesture. "I'm Fiyero Tiggular, Prince of the Arjiki, in theVinkus. I traveled from the West to see your daughter and ask her hand in marriage."

Frex's eyes narrowed; Elphaba gasped.

"Why?"

"What?" Elphaba whispered.

Fiyero kept his eyes on the bald man in front of him, defiant. "Because I love her."

"So, the baby is what? An after thought?" The Winkie frowned, confused.

"What baby?" Despite his confusion, Fiyero couldn't help but feel anger rising in his chest at the malicious smirk Frex directed at Elphaba. It was only when the green girl tried to pull away, as if ashamed, that Fiyero turned his gaze to his right, where she stood, head down.

"You should go, Fiyero."

He wasn't about to let her slip away. Again. Ignoring the Governor for the time being, Fiyero once again caught Elphaba by the arms, preventing her escape.

"Pregnant?"

She nodded.

"How?"

Elphaba's gaze flitted to the left, over Fiyero's shoulder and into her Father's frowning face. She didn't answer. She didn't know what to answer. He would think her crazy.

"Is it Liir, Fae?" She nodded. "That's wonderful!" Sure, having her pregnant before marriage and all that would prove to be a headache later, but all Fiyero could consider at the moment was the woman he loved, pregnant with the child he had, not so long ago, only dreamt could be his. Elphaba, though, stared at him, incredulous.

_How could he be so wonderful?_

Frex, having watched the interaction, though clueless as to whom Liir could possibly belong to, if not Prince Fiyero's, wasted no time. Another opportunity to save his family's honor would not present itself so soon.

"You wish to marry Elphaba, even though she's pregnant?" The couple turned to face him.

Fiyero nodded, no hesitation.

"Yero, no… I have to prot… You have to stay away from me."

"No."

It was as simple as that. He wouldn't lose her again.

Frex assented, invited Fiyero into his study and left, clearly expecting the Prince to follow. As Elphaba watched her father and her… well, fiancé disappear around the corner, alarm overtook her thoughts. Sure, this had never come even close to what had happened the first time around, but it was close enough. And, the same way her visit to the Emerald City had presented itself unavoidable, the green girl was afraid that Fiyero's fate might remain unchanged. Or worse. She didn't have the Grimmerie this time around.

Could she risk his life?

And even if she decided not to; was she even strong enough to drive him way?

A quiet tear escaped from the corner of her eye, slowly following the curve of her sharp cheekbone, all the way to her jaw line. It slid through that same line, marking a path with glistering wetness until it reached the tip of her chin. Precariously, the tear hung. And inevitably, it dropped, falling endlessly on its way to meet the ground.

Like her life, the fall couldn't be prevented.

_What to do?_

A hand unconsciously came to rest on her still flat stomach. An impulse to just run overtook her and Elphaba looked at the front door with longing.

_Oh, Fiyero, why did you have to make this harder?_

_How could I leave you now? _

* * *

I am pretty sure a lot of you guys are going to complain or at least wonder, about Fiyero's fast acceptanceof her pregnancy... Thay haven't even kissed!! Not to worry, though, all will be explained next chapter. Elphaba can't keep her story hidden from him now! And she won't.

PLEASE REVIEW!


	17. Long road ahead

**DISCLAIMER:** in the first chapter...

**A/N:** Please let me know if any doubt is left after this chapter. Don't feel shy! Also, sorry about the delay.

* * *

**LONG ROAD AHEAD**

She was quiet and seemingly lost in thought. The sun shining through the carriage window illuminated her face, bringing out the beauty few people took the time to see behind the green hues of her skin. Elphaba looked sad.

Probably still reeling from how fast her father dispatched her.

"Elphaba?"

She sighed deeply, closing her eyes and turning her head his way. Lids slowly raised and unsure Brown orbs met questioning blue ones. Fiyero saw so much swimming there, just beneath the surface – things she wanted to say, words she couldn't quite find to express what needed to be expressed. Elphaba reached a hand to sweep a lock of the man's hair back, and then slowly caressed his head; Fiyero revealed in her touch.

"Fae?" He covered her hand with his, holding it in place. "Please, don't shut me out." Fiyero kissed the palm of her hand; eliciting a shy smile from the woman he so loved. "I know some of it, but..."

The smile faltered.

Elphaba tried pulling her hand away. Fiyero wouldn't have it, though. He allowed her hand to fall to his lap, but held it there, encased between his. Her gaze dropped to their joint skin.

"I..."

Deep breath.

"I told Galinda some it... But I couldn't – just couldn't tell her all of it."

"Why?" Elphaba squeezed his hand tightly, almost as if he was about to fade away.

"It would have only hurt her."

"Tell me, Fae."

And, easier than she would have thought possible, the words spilled from her lips, immensely relieved for finally being able to share her burden. No restrictions, no holding back. Fiyero heard it all attentively, never interrupting her, even through long periods of silence. It was a long trip and they had the time.

"I didn't have a vision, Yero. Not really. I lived through those years, experienced the ups and the many downs." She swallowed, drawing the strength her beloved Fiyero so readily offered. "I..."

All of it. Elphaba confided in him every single detail she could possibly remember. Morrible's tutoring, the Wizard's letter, the wonderful day – too short – spent with Galinda in the Emerald City and the terrible disappointing meeting the ruler of Oz had turned out to be. Then, she told him about her years on the run – in a way she had never been able to tell Fiyero before.

He had been taken away from her all too soon.

Oh, the meeting in the Palace so many years later, running away together. Elphaba chocked up when she reached the part of his capture and her desperate attempt to save him.

"... a, uhn, a Scarecrow." Only after she managed to make that Word pass her clenched throat and trembling lips, did the green woman raise her eyes to look at Fiyero. Not really sure what she been expecting, Elphaba couldn't really feel surprise at the look of total love and understanding her offered her.

It was so very Fiyero of him.

She smiled.

"I loved you still."

He smiled in return.

Finally, Elphaba recounted their successful escape plan, the pain of having to leave Galinda behind, the vision of Liir – frightening and joyous at the same time -, and her moment of uncontrolled nervousness.

"I think... I did it, the spell. That somehow – though unconsciously – I reversed time. I didn't mean to do it, but now that I'm here..." Her eyes silently begged understanding. "How could I not fight to change those horrible things?"

Fiyero brushed a raven lock behind her ear.

"I don't claim to have done it for others, Yero. I admit to my own selfishness; I just couldn't go through that again."

Though Elphaba yearned to explain her own actions, looking upon Fiyero's handsome face, she saw how unnecessary her own that really was. His understanding never faltered.

"How can you be so perfect?" Fiyero chuckled. "You cut through all my attempts to push you away, saw through my defenses and accepted all my words as truth... no questions." Long drawn-out blink. "What did I ever do to deserve your trust? You didn't even question me about Liir..."

Insecure laugh, eyes dropping again.

"We never even kissed – not really – and you already asked me to marry you..."

At that moment, Fiyero broke his self-imposed silence.

"I saw the drawing and Fae..." a hand, gentle and her chin tilted up, forcing her gaze to meet his. "Call me brainless, or corny, or crazy. But... I love you."

Her eyes misted over, a small sob escaping her lips.

Fiyero leaned closer, stopping only when a mere inch separated their faces.

"Elphaba-Fabala-Fae... can I kiss you?"

The green witch didn't bother to reply. She leaned forward and captured her Prince's inviting lips for a much awaited Kiss. Who cared about corny when she found home in his arms? Fiyero readily responded and the pair soon lost themselves in a passionate embrace.

Time passed unnoticed and they only parted when air became necessary. Elphaba and Fiyero, though, didn't allow too much space to come between them. Sitting on his lap, with arms around her waist, Elphaba sighed contently before resting her forehead on Fiyero's.

"Yero?"

"Yes, my love?"

"I changed some things. The Wizard doesn't know I can read the Grimmerie and he even withdrew the Animal restrictions! Though, I hardily know why..." Sigh. "But, Fiyero, not enough has changed and..."

He silenced her with a soft kiss.

"Stop with all these 'what ifs', Fae. You did the best you could. The rest is out of your hands." Elphaba opened her mouth to protest, and then quickly closed it, when he shook his head.

With great determination, she pulled all her immediate worries aside. And, sighed again.

After all, being in his arms again, she too wished for it all to work out.


	18. Marriage & intrigue

**DISCLAIMER:** in the first chapter...

**A/N:** Thank you all for the wonderful reviews. Two things. **LaurenneTiggular**... I haven't really explained Liir in a mor edetailed manner, but it's like Elphaba brought him back with her - without knowing of course. Second thing, I was told there are spelling mistakes... I apologize. When I have time, I'll go over each chap and correct them.

Now, more!! Hope ou continue liking it.

* * *

**MARRIAGE & INTRIGUE**

Brilly Tigullar considered herself a lady above all else. She was proud of that. And, even though she shared her husband's worry and, to a certain degree, suspicion where Elphaba Thropp was concerned, Brilly hadn't allowed herself to show it. Albe had all but screamed at their son, attempting to make him see reason. Fiyero had lost his normally even temper right back at his father.

"Absolutely not, Fiyero!"

"I am not requesting, Father!"

So, contained, Brilly had nothing else to do but watch the heated discussion and the green girl stuck in the middle of it. Elphaba had not lowered her head, as most would have. Yet, her eyes seemed focused so far away, that it was almost like she wasn't there at all. There was an old quality to her silence and the heavy weight upon her shoulders. Brilly felt deeply for the girl. Still, getting pregnant out of wedlock! Unacceptable. And, could it even be guaranteed that the child would be Fiyero's?

Though she wouldn't put it past her son.

The drawing came to the forefront of her mind. A ruse, perhaps?

"You are being irrational! Think of the future of your people, son!"

"I am! Their future prince is not being born outside the Vinkus or this palace!"

Fiyero, apparently, had nothing else to discuss. He stormed out. Elphaba didn't startle, as his parents did. With a soft rolling of her eyes, the green girl glanced briefly at Albe, then at Brilly.

"Your Majesties." With no further word or gesture, Elphaba left, probably retracing the Prince's steps. Brilly had to admire her composure.

"Stubborn boy!" Albe's face shone beet red. "Doesn't he realize the repercussions his actions have?" The king turned to face his wife. "Seduced so easily!"

"Fiyero, I'm sure, had a part in all of this. Besides… If the child is his… I don't think we have a choice but get this wedding over with before she starts showing." Brilly sighed. "I have my suspicions regarding this whole thing too, Albe, but she is the daughter of the Governor of Munchkinland. Be glad she isn't a nobody our son picked out of spite."

"How can we be sure the child is his? That girl is probably manipulating our son into getting married." Albe had yet to lower his voice.

Brilly, fighting with the lady propriety within herself that would be abhorred if she shouted back at her husband, shot him a poignant glare and made to follow the departed couple. The irate man protested, but went ignored. Knowing her son, he probably had stormed off towards the eastern garden, his favorite. Voices echoing around her proved her theory true once she neared the luscious garden.

"No, Fae, don't give me that look. He's not right!"

"Put yourself in his shoes, Fiyero. He is trying to protect you."

"From whom?"

"Me."

Now, as a lady, Brilly would never indulge in something like eavesdropping. That was for maids and giggling school girls. Still, hidden, accidentally of course, behind the arch, the garden's main entrance, Brilly couldn't bring herself to announce her presence. So, technically, it might be considered eavesdropping, but the Queen would never call it that. She was merely passing by.

"I don't want to be protected from you. I don't need to be protected from you!" The tenderness of that sentence was quickly replaced by anger.

"Yero. Please take a seat, you're making me dizzy with all this pacing."

"Elphaba! How can you possibly be calm! Don't you see what this could mean? Liir would be without a father!"

"Fiyero, there are too many exclamation points in your speech; it's giving me a headache. Please try not to be overly dramatic. You sound like Galinda."

"I don't care! Who does he think he is, telling me Liir is not my son!"

"Are you sure he is?" Elphaba's voice was so low, barely a whisper, that Brilly almost didn't catch it. "I told you a story. How can you believe it without proof?" The Queen was curious herself, though she didn't miss the sincerity in Elphaba's voice.

"I saw the drawing…" Elphaba scoffed. "I see it in your eyes, Fae. The love and the worry and the anguish."

The quiet rustling of fabric and the prolonged silence from the pair, drew Brilly curiosity and she chanced a glance around the green leaves that hid her from view. Fiyero's broad back was the first thing she saw. Another step forward. Elphaba's face appeared next. They were sitting together, eyes locked and hands entwined.

The girl was gently caressing her son's dark hair, eyes fixed on his with profound intensity. Her lips held a sad smile; small and gentle. Love shone clearly from her, there was no denying it.

"I just… don't want to loose you again. Couldn't bare that." Tears welled into Elphaba's brown eyes as she spoke.

"I didn't die, though. I came back."

"Yeah… but for that little while, I really thought… Thinking you had been gone, because of me… I nearly lost my mind, Yero."

"Fae." A tortured sigh escaped Fiyero's lips. "Please don't use this as a sign to leave me. You've changed things. We can be happy now."

"A sign?" Elphaba seemed amused, but quickly turned serious. "Yero, my hero. Forget your own point of view for a second. Don't you see your father's argument has validity? This could weaken your control over the Vinkus."

"I don't care!"

"I know…" she grabbed his chin, making sure he understood her words. "I know what you would be willing to sacrifice for this, for us." Fiyero's hand enfolded her smaller one, tenderly. "What I need you to know is that I would be the one who would have to live with the consequences of your sacrifice." Choke. "And, I can't… not again."

"Like I told you, Fae, you've changed things. The Animal Bann's. The Wizard's plans…"

"Have I really? How can we trust that man's word, Fiyero."

"Everything is changing for the better. Why can't you be happy?"

Elphaba looked away, retreating into herself. "Happy ever after is just not for everyone, Yero."

Arms enfolded thin shoulders, green fingers clutching the black fabric of her own sleeves. Head fell forward, black curtains of thick hair hiding it from view. Embracing herself, hunched, Elphaba looked so very small. And fragile. Instead of being moved, though, Fiyero became angry. He jumped up, arms waving around, uncoordinated.

"That's it!?" Pause. "What about you? You can't return to your father's house. You're pregnant, so Shiz's out, too! The Wizard? I think, even considering the new developments, you wouldn't trust him! So, no money, no job, no home…No where to go! So, tell me, what are you going to do?"

Elphaba shock her head slightly and looked up. "I've been through worse, I can handle it! Besides, I don't own you any explanations! Maybe I should leave." Elphaba actually rose from her seat, making good on her threat.

"Stop!" Fiyero's yell was so passionate and thunderous that Brilly herself was startled; her sudden jerk upset the bush near her feet. Her son, his tirade far from over and Elphaba, too busy flinching, paid the disturbance no mind. Brilly sighed, relieved. "Stop pushing people away! Stop pushing me away!" As soon as he lost his patience, he deflated, voice softening. "You don' have to always be so strong, to be the one to take care of others." Sigh. "Let me take care of you, Fae." The Prince neared Elphaba, taking her hand in his.

"I don't need…" A slender finger landed softly on her dark lips, preventing anymore words from escaping.

"Don't you want to, though?

A tear sliding down a perfectly colored emerald cheek was the only answer Brilly was privy to. The Queen of the Vinkus, eyes shinning and heart heavy, stepped slowly away. The scene had grown too intimate and she felt guilty for invading it. Lost in thought, she wandered aimlessly through Kiamo Eiver's grounds.

No denying the strong bond between them….

"Brilly?"

Albe materialized in front of her an undetermined amount of time later. She raised her head, eyes meeting his worried ones. It was only when his thumbs brushed her cheek, wiping the wetness away, that Brilly took notice of her own tears.

"Bril? Honey?"

"I… I think we should allow them to marry. Soon. Before she starts showing." Albe knew, better than anyone, how his wife could be easily driven by emotion. Yet, gazing at her beautiful blue orbs, he saw more than that. They shone with determination, willing for him to understand what words didn't, or couldn't convey. The tall king slid an arm around his wife's slender shoulders; for comfort and for guidance. He led her to the their private room, carefully, and closed the door behind them.

Silence permeated the halls once more.

And…

In the eastern garden, a long way away, the loving young couple held onto each other fiercely. No room, or air, or doubt amid their bodies. Lips locked, arm's tangled, black hair flowing gently in the breeze. Time passed. The sun kissed the mountain in the distance, the sky darkened, save a few scattered rays of colors. Darkness was soon complete.

And, through it all, the couple remained, simply lost in each other.

For this single moment in time…they simply were.

Worries would be left for tomorrow.


	19. Galinda's view on things

**DISCLAIMER:** in the first chapter...

**A/N:** A little on the short side, I admit. But this was an unplanned chapter. It wasn't until you guys mentioned that I realized how much I had negleted Galinda! Next chapter, friday without fail, cause it's already written. Hope you guyes enjoy this and that it sheds some light on a few doubts. Please keep your wonderful reviews coming!

* * *

**GALINDA'S VIEW ON THINGS**

She was lost in thought.

Patience had never been one of her many virtues and Galinda just needed to know! Between Elphaba's trip to the Emerald City and Fiyero's indecision regarding Elphaba, Galinda had too many unsolved puzzles in her mind and it was very unnerving. She had tried to accompany her roommate on her trip, but Elphaba would have none of it. She had attempted to point Fiyero in the right direction and… Well, she wasn't sure. Subtlety didn't seem to be the Prince's forte.

Perhaps she should have just come out and said it? Galinda shock her blonde curls. Nah. Fiyero would never believe it coming from her.

"_And the father?"_

As if the girl hadn't recognized those beautiful eyes. Sure, Galinda could understand why Elphaba would be reluctant to share that bit of news, but it had become obvious once the drawing had improved.

_Horrible things…_

Shudder.

Galinda still felt a chill rising up her spine every time she remembered the way Elphaba had spoken those words. And, though she wished to know the whole truth, sometimes she wished she never learned.

A hand on her shoulder.

She turned to find her mother pointing a very stern face her way. Ladies, after all, didn't zone out. "Sorry, mother." Galinda plastered a smile, not too wide so as to draw suspicion, and asked. "You were saying?"

"A letter has arrived for you, my dear."

"Oh, thank you plenties, momsie!" Anticipation brought a real smile to her rosy lips. Could it be from one of her friends?

A plain envelope and neat writing. Elphaba! She had already twisted the letter to open it, when the returning address caught her attention. The Vinkus? Confusion graced her pretty features, but only for a moment. Then, Galinda squealed. Rather loudly. She couldn't rip the envelope open fast enough.

Her mother's stern gaze went ignored.

_My dear Galinda,_

_I have missed you, my friend. Forgive me for taking so long to write. I have so many news to tell you, that I don't even know where to start! First, though, I have to thank you for your support and you unwavering belief in my capacity to do what needed to be done._

_Now, news, because I'm sure you are dying to know. _

_I have met with the Wizard, and that horrible Morrible. I did everything we had discussed and I am glad to say I am not a fugitive of the law. I confess I almost blew it, when I left rather abruptly, but the Wizard has written to me and he has promised to withdraw the Animal Banns and reinstate Dr. Dillamond. The reasons are still a mystery and I don't know if I can trust him, but still! So much better than I had dared to hope._

_And. I'm a little scared to tell you this, because I don't understand it myself. I'm pregnant__. With Liir. Through some weird twist of fate, magical or something else completely unexplained, I am still pregnant with the child I was carrying when I cast the time spell. My father was between angry and disbelieving and I am not sure what he would have done until…_

_Fiyero told me you gave him a drawing of Liir. Thank you. I still have some misgivings about things going so perfectly, but I can't deny the feeling of happiness that having Fiyero with me brings. Thank you, Galinda. For helping, for being understanding and… Well, for being you._

_Yes, yes, you can squeal. I am getting married to my Prince. And you better come! The invitations should be arriving soon .I better cut this short. We can talk when you come to Kiamo Eiver._

_My deepest affections,_

_Elphie_

Too many emotions went through her face before it settled on a pleasant satisfaction. Galinda was truly happy for her friend. A part of her, she couldn't deny, wished for the happy ending Elphaba had gotten. She wasn't jealous per say, just wishful. Surely there was someone in the whole of Oz just perfect for her.

Yes.

Somewhere.

"Galinda? Good news?"

"The bestest, momsie. Two of my dear friends are getting married. The Prince of the Vinkus and the sister of the future Governor of Munchkinland. We are, of course, invited." Galinda knew just the way to phrase it to make her mother happy. Connections were, after all, everything. Miela Arduennas Upland responded with a smile of her own, pride shinning in her beautiful face.

"Very good, Gally. Very good."

Her attention was distracted for all of two seconds before Galinda's mind returned to the matter at hand. "Oh, momsie, I have so much shopping to do! If you would excuse me?"

"Of course, dear. Just don't forget to inform us of the date so that travelling arrangements can be properly planned."

"Yes, momsie. I promise."

And off went Galinda, to shop. For many hours.

Shopping required a stamina few people truly possessed, but the blonde had it in spades. She also took advantage of the situation to inform herself regarding the Wizard, the Animal Banns and any more gossip she could acquired. Like Elphaba, Galinda refused to trust the Wizard, of Morrible for that matter.

_Horrible things…_

Not anymore and never again. She had vowed to protect her beloved Elphie and that was just what she indented to do, whether the green girl liked it or not. After all, even the strongest of people needed some support now and then.

Galinda was sure Fiyero would agree with her.

Indeed.


	20. Not over yet

**DISCLAIMER:** in the first chapter...

**A/N:** I know, I know... Long time no see. I apologize. End of semester was crazy and I had no time to write, or post or breathe! But, now, vacation time! I will be posting more regurlarly. Please don't give up on me and don't forget to review!

* * *

**NOT OVER YET**

"Elphie?"

The blonde woman, dressed fashionably in pink, as was customary for her, sat sideways on a garden bench. Around her, flowers of various species and colors painted the green garden beautifully. Galinda hardly noticed them, though. Her pale blue eyes were solely focused upon her best friend's introspective profile.

"Elphie?"

Long black hair cascaded freely down bare shoulders. Eyes stared into the distance, head tilted up. Long emerald fingers caressed the growing bulge of her stomach.

"Elphaba?"

The seemingly serene woman turned finally to face Galinda, shattering the illusion of tranquility. Chocolate brown eyes revealed her unrest.

"What's wrong, Elphie?" Elphaba bit her lip, unsure.

"It' just…" She turned sideways, mirroring friend. "This is all different from before. I – I got married! To Fiyero! I'm having a baby. No one died… No one had to suffer for my mistakes. The Animal Banns were really lifted, so easily that I'm still trying to wrap my mind around it. You are here with me!" Elphaba took the pale hand in hers. "We're okay." Tears shimmered in the Munchkinlander's eyes.

Galinda smiled widely, almost giddy. "We're more than okay!" Confusion crossed her face and her lips faltered a bit. "I don't understand. Why aren't you happy?"

"I am!" Sigh. "I am happy. It's just…" The green woman looked down, as if ashamed. "I can't help but wait for the other shoe to drop. It was just too easy."

"You are being a pessimist again, Elphaba. Stop searching for a conspiracy around every corner. You changed history!" Galinda squeezed the hand that held hers. "You did good…"

"But that's just it. Not everything changed."

Galinda's nose twitched, her eyes slightly narrowed; the closest thing to frowning she would allow from herself. "Elphaba, maybe you should tell me the whole dream." The green girl shock her head; her persistent refusal. "Okay. I'm not going to argue about this again. Still…" The blonde sighed.

"Talk to me. What hasn't changed?

Elphaba breathed in deeply, repositioning herself on the bench; her back had started to complain the abuse. It was difficult to find the proper words to say exactly what she wanted – no, needed – to say. "I…Fiyero and I… Morrible's still out there. I have no idea what the Wizard's real intentions are." Another sigh. "I know it sounds minor, but… Just a little slip, Lynn. That's all it took for things to fall apart before. A rash decision, the wrong word."

"Stop worrying, please, Elphie." Galinda ran her hand up and down Elphaba's bare arm. "You have to enjoy the now; the happiness you managed to conquer now. If you spend all your time worrying about the future, you'll loose the present. It's not worth it, my friend."

Elphaba smirked, an eyebrow rising neatly.

"There you go being all wise again. Have you been studying, Miss Upland? All smart on me now…" Blonde curls bobbed up and down as the girl nodded.

"I've turned into you! Shen-Shen and Pfanne are always complaining about it." She hardily seemed upset by that fact, giggling as she was. A genuine smile graced Elphaba's lips.

"Wish I could have been there to see it." There was no sadness behind her words, Galinda was glad to note.

"So! Are we going shopping? Cause you are five months gone already and this baby needs a lot of things!"

"Galinda…" Elphaba was close to whining.

"No, no arguments. Soon, you won't be able to travel. You are almost there already. Besides, I have to return to Shiz in a couple of weeks. I'll only be able to see you again after Liir is born."

"I'm not sure Fiyero will even let me. He is always hovering and acting worried."

The blonde girls shock her head in disapproval, stood up and placed her hands on her waist. She looked positively commanding. "That's a cop out and you know it, Elphaba Tiggular! I know, better than anyone, that you do what you please."

The pregnant woman considered arguing with Galinda's logic. Surely the blonde saw that that point could hardily be used as an argument when forcing her to go shopping. Something Elphaba really didn't want to do. After only a moment of consideration, though, she discarded such thought. It was a fight she was bound to loose; Galinda had a talent of getting her way.

"Okay." The blonde screeched, rather loudly, making Elphaba flinch.

"We'll pack today and be ready to go tomorrow to the Emerald City. No better place to shop and I always wanted to go ther…"

Elphaba hadn't been paying particular attention to her friend's ramble. She could hear the girl's voice; no words registered. Still, the moment the sound died away completely, Elphaba was startled, eyes flying up sharply. Galinda's lips continued moving; the flowers and trees never stopped their dance with the wind… She just couldn't hear them. Nothing, but the loud rushing of blood within her ears.

Her former roommate seemed oblivious to her growing distress.

Then, movement caught her attention, near the archway, which allowed entrance to the private garden. Watching it all in slow motion, Elphaba saw a young child stumbling. With its head down, only dark locks could be seen. But the blood… the vivid red covering the child's arms and chest could not be ignored. Her stomach turned, her chest constricted. Yet she couldn't seem to move.

Then, he looked up.

A boy, with deep azure eyes, reached out a hand towards her, as if asking for help. She felt her breath catch. His mouth opened, screaming. Still, she could not hear him. The distressed boy, a toddler at best.

Her Liir.

Cold hands grasped her bare shoulders, Elphaba's head snapped up. Galinda's worried face came into view. Sound returned all at once, deafening.

"Mommy!"

Elphaba looked quickly back; the archway was empty. No Liir, no blood. Nothing.

"Elphie!"

The green woman turned her head back to Galinda. "Elphie, breathe!"

So she did, only then realizing that the burning in her chest had been the result of oxygen withdrawal. The air rushed in too quickly and Elphaba chocked, coughs racking her body.

"Elphaba, are you okay? Is the baby coming? It's too soon! We have to call Fiyero and a doc…" Tears came unbidden to Elphaba's eyes, matching her friend's, as she struggled to control her own emotions and Galinda's hysterics.

"No!" Deep breath. "I'm not in labor. I just… I had another vision." The Gillikinese calmed down a bit.

"Tell me, Elphie. Don't keep me in the dark again."

The munchkinlander nodded.

"I saw…" Elphaba described it to her in detail.

Though she was glad to be told this time, Galinda soon came to realize she would have been better off not knowing. Yes, Elphaba had been right.

_Horrible things…_


	21. Overprotective

**DISCLAIMER:** in the fisrt chapter...

**A/N:** Horrible, horrible, yes, I know. My internet connection went poof. Hopefully, it will stay fixed for sometime. Hope you haven't given up on me. ENJOY! And please keep reviewing.

* * *

**OVERPROTECTIVE**

The bed was large.

Too big, really. It fit too many people to actually be called a bed. But, all thoughts of disdain to the size of their marriage bed had been quickly dissipated when her stomach started to swell and her ankles throb. Who knew being pregnant would cause so many hurts and aches on an otherwise healthy body?

So, Elphaba had learned to love the softness of the large mattress and the smooth sheets. Especially, when her beloved Yero laid beside her, simply to be near her and their growing son. Those were moments when she allowed herself to believe in happily ever after.

Long, gentle fingers caressed her stomach, drawing circles around its extension and earning kicks and punches in response. Fiyero had grown fascinated by the imprint of hands and fists upon her stretched stomach. And Elphaba. Well, she had grown accustomed to the gentle touches and wandering hands.

"Have I told you today how much I love you?"

Elphaba smiled, eyes still closed. "You are being all mushy again, Yero."

"And?" She couldn't see it, but she certainly could imagine the confused face her husband wore when asking such an innocent question. Elphaba merely snuggled deeper into his arms, hiding her face in the nook of his shoulder.

Another long moment of peaceful silence.

"Fae?" She hummed in acknowledgment, yet didn't move. Elphaba was too comfortable. "Are you sure it's safe to travel all the way to the Emerald City?" And with that question, the tranquility dissipated. There was no denying the way her body tensed. "Elphaba?"

She sighed.

"I… I don't really know if it has anything to do with the Emerald City, but…"

"But?"

"I had a vision." Fiyero could have asked what the vision had been about. She could have demanded answers or simply chosen not to listen to anything at all, simply forbidding her to go. Thank goodness, he wasn't brainless. So, he held her, showing comfort and waiting for her to continue.

"I saw Liir." Pause. "Actually, I think it was very similar to a vision I had just before I woke up at Shiz…"

Fiyero pulled back a bit and gazed at her troubled face. She seemed to be pondering the new found information.

"I saw him, calling out to me and he was covered in blood. It was horrible."

"What do you think it means?" His wife sighed again, allowing her heavy lids to drop once again.

"I don't know. Visions are always so ambiguous and hazy" A hand rose to caress the swell of her stomach. "Perhaps… maybe."

"What?" His voice was soft and encouraging, so very Fiyero that her lips curved upwards. It soon vanished, though.

"Maybe it was a message saying he was in danger. Or maybe, it's a message to me… A warning. Yeah… could be a warning."

_A celebration throughout Oz…_

Fiyero saw her loose herself again in thought. No one better than Elphaba, after all, to understand hindsight. Some things only make sense when you can see the whole picture. And, despite all the many puzzles she possessed, Elphaba knew she was far from understanding the whole thing.

Too many invariables still.

"Fae?"

"I think the best we can do is keep alert. We can't, however…" The imperative was directed at Fiyero, who already had his mouth open. "… stop living our lives."

He sighed, aware he would be unlikely to win such an argument. "I guess you could be right." That didn't stop him from being worried.

And, though she would refuse to admit it, even under pressure, Elphaba was concerned too. The vision, whatever it meant, hadn't come as a completely surprise. No, she had been waiting for that rotten apple on the full plate; had known it existed. Because, well, it had been too easy, her happily ever after.

For her, nothing had ever come easy.

Pushing all thoughts of impending doom away, at least for the moment, Elphaba snuggled into Fiyero's willing arms and inhaled deeply. She held him tightly, as she had done those first days of marriage when the doubt of his actual presence by her side had been too great. Galinda's voice echoed in her thoughts.

You had to live in the here and now.

And live she would, seizing every second of happiness, without distressing about the darkness of tomorrow. No matter how long or short that bliss turned out to be.

_As long as __it was hers to have…_


	22. Another short day

**DISCLAIMER:** in the fisrt chapter...

**A/N:** Happy new year, everyone!!! I hope you all have a great time and good luck this year. And, as promised, I didn't forget... More chaps! I am also glad to annouce that rewriting season is over and this baby is officialy done! I'll be posting one chap every week until I'm through. Don't forget to keep reviewing, though. REVIEWS make me so happy!

* * *

**ANOTHER SHORT DAY…**

Galinda and Elphaba were sitting in a small café, seeking refuge from the madness of the urban Emerald City. The green became too much to bear, too. After hours of shopping, Galinda's relentlessly excited and Elphaba's almost constantly complaining, the two friends had decided to take a much deserved break.

"Aw… I want one, too!" Chocolate cake was doing wonders on Galinda, dissipating her tiredness. "There are too many cute clothes and accessories for babies!" She gave her friend a somber look. "Though… it would have to be a girl. No offence, Liir!! But, what would I do with a boy?" Galinda pouted, placing her hand on Elphaba's large stomach. Liir kicked. What his response was supposed to mean, though, was anyone's guess.

Elphaba laughed wholeheartedly at her dear friend's antics, her vision of some days before pushed to the back of her mind. She still worried, and dreaded, but chose not to think about it for the time being. Her face glowed with happiness.

A shadow descended upon their corner table. It wasn't their nice waitress, but a tall man dresses all in green. When both women had turned their attention to him, the man bowed respectfully.

"Mrs. Elphaba Tiggular?" He was looking at the dark haired girl and waited for her nod of confirmation before continuing. "I have a letter for you." An emerald envelope made an appearance. "I'm to wait for your reply, madam."

"What does it say, Elphie?"

"The Wizard is inviting us to dinner tonight." Galinda noticed the small frown marring her companion's brow and the way she bit the corner of her lip.

"Are we going to attend?" Elphaba glanced up.

Another moment of doubt. The vision came back to the forefront of her thoughts, multiplying her worry tenfold. Then a look of resolution. She had made it this far; upsetting the Wizard now wouldn't be wise. Glinda would have been proud at her willingness to think first. "Yes."

The messenger bowed once more and made a haste retreat.

"Are you sure, Elphaba?" The blonde remained serious, fully aware of the implications of the second invite. A nod and a forced smile were her only reply and Galinda remembered her vow to protect her beloved friend. She would not fail.

Uncertainty flashed in Elphaba's eyes. "You catch more flies with honey, right, Lynn?" Galinda smirked at Elphaba's unusual logic. A playful smile soon made an appearance.

"Where did you learn such a wise lesson?"

"With you, of course." The mirth was temporary and soon passed. The dread lingered between them noticeably.

------

The room they were shown to, when they arrived at the Emerald Palace, was, unsurprisingly, green. Lavish fabrics and furniture didn't usually result in a homey atmosphere; this room proved to be an exception. A warm fire burned in the fireplace, invitingly casting golden hues upon the emerald. The settee was comfortable and the atmosphere calming.

The girls remained tense, though.

The Wizard, Jonathan, was already waiting for them and greeted the pair with polite, yet affectionate words. When the pleasantries were through, he informed them that dinner would be ready shortly. A momentary silence descended after that.

"So… Elphaba. Tell me; how are you and Liir doing?" Elphaba, still reticent, even after all the letters and the promises kept, answered the question only in general terms. She couldn't easily forget his past – future…- well, alternate actions.

"And you, Miss Galinda, how has Shiz been?"

"Wonderful, your Ozness, thank you for asking." Though nervous for meeting the ruler of Oz, and having to worry about things going wrong, Galinda couldn't help but notice that Elphaba's description had been extremely accurate. He was just an unremarkable old man.

The rest of the night passed quickly, the tension surrounding the group easing considerably. Elphaba didn't lower her guard for a single moment. Nevertheless, she allowed herself to enjoy the evening. Even surprising herself with her positive response to the Wizard.

All in all, nothing remarkable happened until they were preparing to leave.

Back in the cozy living room, the trio were moving towards the door, when it suddenly opened, revealing a rather cheery Madame Morrible. With her timing suspiciously impeccable, Elphaba couldn't help but feel her stomach drop. Dread enveloped her body and she halted the hand that rose to automatically stroke her precious cargo.

"Elphaba, Galinda! How nice to run into you again!" The heavy-set woman still went a little overboard with the make up and Elphaba still thought she resembled a fish. The cheery attitude was new, though. "Will you be returning to Shiz for the next semester, Galinda?"

"Of course, Madame."

"And Elphaba!" The piercing gaze she landed upon the girl was unsettling and the terrible feeling of foreboding Elphaba had been trying to push to the very back of her mind resurfaced full force. "Married now, with a little baby on the way… how is Liir?" Morrible added, putting emphasis on the name.

Elphaba reflexively placed her hand flat against her bulging stomach, receiving a light kick in response. She said nothing, eyeing the older woman suspiciously. Morrible didn't wait for a reply.

"I'm sure he'll be talented like you…" greed descended upon Morrible's largish features and Elphaba's suspicious turned to anger. That woman wouldn't even see Liir, if Elphaba had any say in the matter.

"Yes, well…" The girls shared a look. "We were just on our way out, right, Galinda?" The blonde nodded and made for the half opened door. The Wizard, having watched the scene unfolding, frowned down at his press-secretary, clearly displeased with her interruption. Morrible paid him no mind, her eyes fixed upon Elphaba as she moved towards the door.

A chilly draft encircled the group, danced around the room oddly and met the heavy quoxwood door with surprising force, shutting it. A survey of the room yielded no possible source for such strong wind. It did bring attention, on the other hand, to Morrible, who wore a terribly sickening grin.

"No one will be going anywhere…"

The Wizard straightened his back and demanded an explanation. He was completely ignored. Infuriated, he tried to approach his press secretary and discovered himself paralyzed. "What is the meaning of this, Morrible!!!"

Again, ignored.

"What do you want?" Elphaba demanded, Morrible's intense scrutiny only succeeding in making her anger grow.

"I want power! I want popularity! I want to rule Oz without having to drag this powerless idiot along!" A hand was pointed at the Wizard, but again, no one turned to face him. Elphaba merely rolled her eyes skyward and muttered under her breath. "And don't I deserve it? I am a real ozian, with real magical powers. I am a good politician, who is willing to sacrifice for Oz, kill for Oz, bring Oz to greatness!" Morrible didn't loose her calm, but was unable to keep her voice down during her megalomaniac speech.

"Yes, yes… I got it. You want it all." Heavy on the sarcasm, Elphaba mocked the older woman fearlessly. "What I want to know is… What do you want… from me?"

"I had to work hard and long to achieve an ounce of the magical power you possess naturally. I had to work for years to get the influence you inexplicably have over the Wizard. And you… You just threw it away! Got pregnant by some stupid Winkie Prince!" Elphaba's eyes flashed, her hands fisted.

"What do you want with me?" Her words were slowly enunciated, as if their meaning were just too complicated for the other witch to grasp.

"I want you out of my way."

"I'm not standing in your way."

"Oh, yes, you are. One talk…" A fore finger rose in example. "Just one and you dissipated all my careful planning. The Animal Banns, the Wizard's trust… my ascend to greatness!"

Hindsight is a terrible thing, Elphaba realized. She shouldn't have brushed Morrible's own ambitions from her thoughts so easily. No one presented a bigger threat the power hungry. And no one had more hunger, it seemed, than Morrible. Fear finally shone in the green girl's eyes.

This…

This was the other shoe, dropping oh so loudly in her ear. All the happiness she had believed were hers to have could be gone as fast as that retched woman could snap her fingers.

_Fiyero…_

_Liir…_

_Galinda…_


	23. And a long night in the Emerald City

**DISCLAIMER**: in the first chapter...

**A/N**: To my wonderful reviewers!!! I hope this update finds you all well. Please let me know what you think of the road I chose o lead Elphie.

* * *

**… AND A VERY LONG NIGHT IN THE EMERALD CITY**

Pure evil emanated from Morrible as she advanced towards Elphaba and Galinda. They were both paralyzed, like the Wizard had been. Horror was clearly etched upon Galinda's face. Defying Morrible's power and control, Elphaba staggered slightly backwards. That only served to infuriate the older woman further. Her hand flew up and fisted, squeezing her fingers around thin air.

Elphaba doubled over, in horrible pain, hands holding her stomach.

A tiny sob escaped emerald lips before her knees gave way and crashed into the hard floor. No windows or doors were open, yet a heavy wind started circling the room. Again, clearly Morrible's doing. The circle it formed downsized rather quickly and soon surrounded only Elphaba Tiggular, who was leaning forward, hands splayed in front of her body on the floor. Black hair danced in the powerful wind; her face hidden.

"Elphie!!" Galinda screeched.

Elphaba slowly raised her head, face ashen. She opened her mouth, but no sound came out. Frantic, Galinda started crying. With her last ounce of strength, Elphaba shot Morrible a death glare and then promptly fainted, her body falling sideways.

"Leave her alone!" The Wizard screamed, desperation shinning in his eyes and clear upon his face.

"Oh, why would I do that? Why is this insignificant girl so important to you?" Morrible didn't succeed in hiding her contempt.

"She's… my daughter." Gasps were heard all around. Galinda, her mouth open, stared at the man as if he had grown a second head. His press secretary, on the other hand, smiled evilly, her gaze returning to the unconscious mother to be.

"A child of both worlds. I should have known…" Then, with deliberate slowness, she turned her body completely to face the frozen pair; her face a mask of seriousness. "Now, GAH-linda and Jonathan, I will release you and you will help me carry our little friend here to the Wizard's private quarters. Any call for help or attempts to escape will result in more pain for little, helpless Liir." She paused dramatically, drawing the unborn boy's name. "Are we understood?"

Blonde and gray both nodded, no words uttered.

With difficulty, Galinda and the Wizard carried Elphaba through a long corridor. The blonde girl felt disappointment surge through her when they reached the green double doors that marked their final destination. Jonathon, for his part, had already expected as much. Almost no one was allowed in this part of the castle; better to keep his secrets hidden.

Regret was his only thought.

Elphaba was placed gently on the wide, tall bed. Her skin looked pale next to the shimmering emerald sheets. All through it, she didn't stir. Not when she was laid on the bed, or when Galinda sat next to her. Not even when Morrible shut the doors loudly.

"What have you done to her, Morrible?"

"Oh, nothing permanent…. Yet." She motioned for the old man to sit. He dared not disobey.

The fish like woman practically glided to the other side of the room. From an old looking chest, she withdrew a heavy book bound in leather… The Grimmerie. Holding it as if it was infinitely precious, she brought it closer to the bed where her three hostages waited, eyes fixed on her. With a diminutive move of her hand, Elphaba gasped, her eyes flying open.

At first, she looked around the unfamiliar surroundings. When she registered Morrible and the book she held, she gaze stopped wandering. The older woman looked at her with penetrating malice, a small smirk on the corner of her lips.

"I want you, Miss Elphaba, to cast a little spell for me."

"Absolutely not!" The green girl sat up gingerly, needing the aid of her friend to finally achieve it. "Besides, you know I can't read that."

Morrible shock her head languidly from side to side, her gaze still remaining fixed upon Elphaba. "You and I both know that is not true. You can't fool me, Elphaba. I could feel the power radiating from the Grimmerie the moment you stepped foot in that room." Morrible placed the book gently on the bed. "So, you will cast the spell I want or you will suffer the consequences."

A clenching pain, cutting her belly like a knife, made Elphaba double over; a warning. The mad woman slid the book towards her former student. The dark haired girl hesitated only a second, before grabbing it. A big red ribbon marked the page Morrible wanted her to see.

One look at it, though, was all it took for Elphaba's eyes to become round as saucers and her jaw to drop. "You're mad…"

Another pain pierced through her body and that was all the response she got.

Elphaba breathed in deeply and allowed her lids to fall, wishing it all to be a terrible nightmare. Memories of the future that was no more raced through her mind. Her time, alone in Kiamo Ko… the witch hunters coming up that hill… her elaborated death scene… her final spell. The clouds had gathered around her, power had surged through her like never before and the sight, so clear, of all her regrets enough to drive her insane.

In that field, next to Fiyero, she hadn't really cast a spell. She had simply wished for another chance to make things work, her wish so desperate, that the magic to back it had basically poured out of her.

Spells were unpredictable, magic wasn't.

But the spell Morrible wanted her to perform was an aberration. She couldn't do it. No, just the thought of that retched woman with the power to manipulate anyone she wanted to, with the ability to enshroud anyone's sight at will… It was too horrible to consider.

She wouldn't do it.

Elphaba wasn't really sure how long she spent in quiet contemplation, but it must have been more than Morrible's patience was willing to wait. Another sharp pain hit the green woman in the stomach. Eyes snapped open. Angry gaze settled at the over grown fish in front of her.

"I'm waiting, dearie."

The witch had a retort ready, but the venous words died before they could properly form. A strange flash of red among the overbearing green caught her attention and Elphaba turned to her right, her breath catching at the sight which greeted her.

_Liir._

Drenched in blood as he had been the last time she had envisioned him, he stood next to the bed she was lying in. This time, though, he wasn't silently screaming. Just looking at her. After what seemed like an eternity, he reached his tiny hand and touched her arm.

_Liir?_

Everything faded away after that.


	24. Not a warning after all

**DISCLAIMER**: in the first chapter...

**A/N:** I know it's short and that I took some time to update. Forgive. I promise I'll post the next chap in a couple of days. Thank you all who reviewed, one way or another. I fought my lack of time and lazyness to finish this story just for you. Enjoy!

* * *

**NOT A WARNING AFTER ALL**

_Liir?_

_Everything faded away after that._

Elphaba didn't know how long she floated in nothingness. She didn't quite understand the feeling of no up and down, of no light or shadow, of no thought or word, but she felt it. Elphaba couldn't help but remember a similar state of being in the moments that preceded her waking into the past. This was different, though. There was no sense of time. Oddly, she felt…

Peaceful.

Like all the answers she had ever sought were hers for the taking.

The light didn't appear slowly, illuminating the dark. In a single moment, it simply was and Elphaba found herself surrounded by desert on all sides. There was nothing else but blue skies and sand as far as the eye could see. With surprise, Elphaba found that she could actually feel the heat rising up from the ground, could feel the thousands of grains under her bare feet.

It was realer than any vision she had ever had.

So lost in thought she was that Elphaba nearly jumped out of her skin when a small hand found hers. Quickly, she glanced down, meeting Liir's blue eyes. Eyes that held nothing but joy at seeing her. She squeezed his delicate hand and lowered herself to his height.

"Liir?"

Elphaba was sure that she had spoken, had felt her own lips forming the word and the air leaving her lungs, but she didn't hear his name being said. She tried again, same result. Her confusion made her hold on tighter to the boy, bringing his frail body to hers. He didn't protest, throwing his chubby arms around her neck.

The anti-social girl, who had preferred books to people, had never been fond of children. They demanded too much attention, were always getting into trouble and were, invariably, always dirty. However, kneeling in the sand and hugging her son for the first time, Elphaba felt like a mother usually feels on such a moment.

Content.

Elphaba pulled back, only enough to look at her sons blue eyes. Her voice may not work, but she was determined to understand this vision. Her brown gaze did all the talking she wanted to do and, normally, a child this young would have been unable to understand. Liir was no ordinary child, though and this wasn't a normal situation.

"It's okay, Mommy. You already have the answer already. You know what to do."

_I do?_

Liir's small hand reached up and smoothed the wrinkles on her brow.

"Everything is going to be alright, Mommy."

_Alright?_

How could Elphaba believe it when she had witnessed more than one vision where her precious son was caught in peril? Too many signs pointed another way. Morrible, the Grimmerie, all that blood she had seen. They couldn't have been anything but a warning…

Her dark haired boy shook his head vehemently.

"No, Mommy, not a warning. Some things can't be changed. Some things you have to do. Morrible has to be stopped, Mommy, and only you can do it. Forever."

_But how?_

"Everything is going to be alright, Mommy."

Elphaba saw the horizon fading into darkness, slowly closing in on her and Liir and, desperately, held her son closer to her own trembling body. Oh, what was she supposed to do! Liir didn't loose his calm and didn't return his mother's embrace. He only spoke, quietly, in her ear, before he plainly disappeared and Elphaba was left to hold nothing but thin air. His sweet, childish voice echoed around her before the horizon of nothingness reached her hunched figure.

"It's okay, Mommy. You already have the answer already. You know what to do."


	25. Clearer by the second

**DISCLAIMER:** in the first chapter...

**A/N:** And, here it is!! Didn't leave you waiting long, now, did I? Hope you guys like it. Please review!

**

* * *

**

**CLEARER BY THE SECOND**

_"It's okay, Mommy. You already have the answer already. You know what to do."_

Elphaba's eyes snapped back towards Morrible, her lips forming a thin line. She had a determined look about her. A look Morrible herself worried about. The older woman followed her former pupil's actions with sharp distrust. However, she seemed pleased when the green girl grabbed the Grimmerie, reading the dancing words upon its paper, which never settled into anything when the Press Secretary looked.

Elphaba started chanting.

It sounded beautiful, her voice sweet and harmonious. No comprehensible words could be understood, but it sounded like a song. After a few verses, Galinda finally caught the melody and suppressed a smile. It was the song Elphaba hummed to Liir every day. The amusement however, didn't last; worry replaced it. Galinda shuddered to imagine what Morrible would do when she discovered the farce.

Elphaba, for her part, paid the rest of the room no second thought. She didn't know exactly what she was supposed to do, no matter how many times Liir's words echoed in her mind. But she knew that she couldn't do nothing. So she summoned all the love she felt for her son, for her dear friend Galinda, for her husband Fiyero. She thought of all the terrible things Morrible had done to the people of Oz and all the anger she felt at the old witch. Her chanting words meant nothing but a way for her to focus. Elphaba didn't know of a spell to do what she wanted to do. So, she just imagined what she wanted and willed it to happen. Just like she had that day on the open field when she had, unknowingly, cast the time travel spell.

With tremendous focus, she imagined Morrible as she stood before her. Next, she conjured up a strong gust of air that hit against the woman's body. Instead of having her swept by it, Elphaba imagined her body disintegrating into dust. She willed all of her power and determination into that single thought…

Expunging her life of that horrible, overgrown fish.

After the green girl's chanting had grown silent, her eyes distant and her arms limp, Morrible tentatively stepped forward. "Is it done?" She got no answer, which only served to anger her. "I don't feel it the way I should have, Miss Elphaba! Stop playing around and get the spell done!"

The pregnant woman didn't rouse, seemingly oblivious to Morrible's angry words. Undeterred, the former shizmistress stepped all the way to Elphaba's bedside, pushed Galinda out of the way and grabbed the green girl by the arm. She was rough, in her anger, and actually took a few moments before she noticed the glow of her prey's emerald skin.

Morrible tried to step back, but couldn't; her hands remained frozen.

Something inside of her started to stir and desperation overtook her. She hadn't believed Elphaba capable of properly controlling her powers, especially without any more training than she had provided at Shiz. Perhaps, she had underestimated the girl. When the glow grew stronger, Morrible's eyes widened, unbelieving. Elphaba's head snapped up.

"I'm not making the same mistake with you twice, Morribe." In one swift move, faster than any pregnant woman had any right to, Elphaba was up on her feet. Sparks flew widely around her body.

Morrible's hand burned and she was finally able to withdraw it. Her respite was short lived, however. Her body shuddered violently, completely beyond her control. In the blink of an eye, she was down on the hard floor. Her mouth had frozen around unsaid words, lips forming an almost pout that made her resemble a fish more than she already had before.

Looking into her grey-blue eyes, you could see, effortlessly, the absolute fury.

Exhausted, Elphaba slumped back. The Wizard caught her around the waist and helped her sit carefully down on the bed. Elphaba looked up at him, almost surprised and offered a small smile in gratitude. Galinda soon materialized by her other side and hugged her tight.

"Are you okay, Elphie?"

Elphaba nodded, but said nothing.

_Could it be over?_

She desperately hoped so…

But Elphaba was too much of a pessimist to actually believe that without proof. So, she stared at the older woman's cool blue eyes with piercing intensity. Morrible, unable to move, stared back defiantly. A strange thing for a woman who could hardly move enough to even breathe, much less scrounge up her face in a frown.

Tired of it all, Elphaba took in a deep breath and allowed her eyes to close for a second.

Galinda, arms still around Elphaba's slightly trembling shoulders, had tears down her rosy cheeks and watched her friend, rather than her former headmistress. With her head against the green girl's long black tresses, Galinda remembered her promise to protect her always strong best friend. Resolution set.

And the Wizard? Well, Jonathan, after helping Elphaba to sit, had stepped back, keeping a bit of his distance; something he believed she would prefer. They weren't past being strangers yet. He hoped to change that.

It was thanks to that distance that the Wizard was able to catch movement out of the corner of his eye. His head snapped left, eyes widened and he stepped forward. A lightening bolt escaped Morrible's raised hand; it trembled with the effort. The power surge would have hit the pregnant woman right in the stomach if John hadn't placed himself between the two. A scream of agony escaped his lips and he crumbled, as if his body had been made of nothing but straw.

Elphaba's head shot up, eyes flying open. She indulged in a moment of confusion, gaze fixed upon the unconscious man… The one she had despised for years and who had just saved her life.

And Liir's.

Unclear, what happened next.

The lights in the room flickered a couple of times; Galinda clutched Elphaba even tighter, keeping the girl's shaking body up; the Wizard remained unmoving. The floor beneath their feet trembled wildly. Darkness was dominant for a long moment, then was superseded by a light so bright that it burned their eyes.

When the floor stopped moving and the lights returned to normal, Elphaba was slumped in Galinda's arms and Morrible was so completely frozen that her stiff body lay in a very awkward position. And her eyes… vacant and dead, stared ahead unwavering and unseeing.

She wouldn't be doing much of anything anymore.

Galinda felt herself alone, as seconds passed like an eternity. Afraid to leave her friend to go get help, she also knew that would inevitable have to happen. So, defeated, as she prepared to lay Elphaba gently onto the bed, Galinda was surprised to see the doors bursting open and Gale Force guards pouring in. With green and gold uniforms, arms at the ready, they made quite a scary sight.

The blonde paid that no mind.

"Arrest that woman! She just tried to assassinate the Wonderful Wizard of Oz!"

The guards, understandably, were a little lost as to what had to be done. Believe that petite blonde woman? The captain of the guards stepped forward and glanced down at Morrible. Then, his eyes traveled upwards, catching Elphaba's large stomach and unconscious state. Finally, seeing the tear tracks marked by mascara upon Galinda's delicate face, he made a decision.

A nod was all it took from the captain. Morrible was quickly whisked away; hard to carry in her stationary state. Satisfied that the guards were moving, the blonde returned to her friend's side. She couldn't rouse Elphaba. "Get a doctor in here!"

Galinda didn't even allow herself to think that the Wizard wouldn't be alright and that Elphaba might be more hurt than a doctor could heal.

_No._

She believed, with all her being, that things would be alright.

_They just had to. _


	26. Truths and Hope

**DISCLAIMER:** in the first chapter...

**A/N:** You know, the more time I have,m the less I seem to do. Is it just me? More for you and another down in the road to the end. Please continue reviewing. You are all awsome in that department!!

**

* * *

**

**TRUTHS AND HOPES**

Fiyero Tiggular got up and started pacing.

Nothing new.

He had been doing little else since arriving at the Emerald Palace. It had taken him some time to actually understand Galinda, as she tried to tell him what had transpired that fateful night. The fear, which had been bubbling underneath the surface of his seemingly composed façade, had quickly grown into despair.

_Morrible…_

_Elphaba…_

_Hurt…_

Regret had laced his already heavy heart when he had finally laid eyes upon Elphaba's inert shape among all those blankets. She had looked fragile, an adjective he would have never thought to use to describe his beloved wife before. No. Elphaba was too strong to be so still. Without much conscious thought, Fiyero had found himself at her bedside, with her pale green hand enclosed in his. Across the bed, his blue eyes had met Galinda's sorrow-filled ones.

After that, it was wait and…

When the stillness in the air and the hours that blended into one another seamlessly brought no change, Fiyero had taken to pacing. Two long strides, turn, glance at the pale green skin and another two strides. At these moments of intense frustration, Fiyero could feel Galinda's watery blue eyes following him, but she chose to say nothing and he pretended she hadn't noticed.

Because, it was pretending, wasn't it? Pretending that everything would be okay, that the worse that could possibly happen was having to wait a little bit longer for Elphaba to grace them with her intense gaze. The Prince and the blonde refused to consider any other outcome.

_Just…._

It couldn't end like that.

The Wizard had been somewhat seriously hurt, but had woken up rather quickly. He had confirmed Galinda's story and Elphaba had been proclaimed a hero throughout the Emerald City for saving their beloved Wizard. Galinda and Fiyero, aware of at least part of the life Elphaba had lived before, found the whole thing amusing. If only Elphaba were awake to laugh with them… Worried too, was frail looking Jonathan, who couldn't pace - being still bedridden and all -, but insisted on bringing all sorts of doctors for his daughter.

There was little they could do, though.

That particular secret – that explained the Wizard's desperation to heal the oddly green Munchkinlander - was ousted by Galinda herself when Fiyero had suspiciously questioned the whole situation.

_Her father…_

It was all a strangely connected web they had found themselves in.

Still, Elphaba slept - for surely it was only that – and they waited. Waiting, unfortunately, was a torturous task that slowly frayed the mind. So, the Vinkan Prince paced, casting glances at the bed where his beloved lay, unconscious.

Nine days now passed. He stepped closer to her laying form and grasped her hand in his, as he had done countless times before. Her skin had been clammy that first time. Now, it was soft and warm. Throughout the long days before, it had remained limp. Which felt quite different from this, because this time, she moved. It was barely much, but she moved and Fiyero's heart unclenched just a bit, beating more easily since the messenger had galloped crazily into Kaimo Eiver with the dreadful news.

"Yero?"

"Yes, Fae!! I'm here! I'm here." Elphaba took her time, until she had gathered enough strength to crack an eye and smiled slightly when his face came into focus. Desperate and loving blue eyes, she so loved. A second after that, despair laced her brown eyes, her free hand flying faster than she had thought herself capable to her stomach. Fiyero noticed and offered her a calming smile. "He's okay…"

"Okay… Liir's okay."

"Yeah."

She sighed deeply and the air that left her lungs took with it her strength. She was out again.

The next time she awoke, her blurry eyes landed on Fiyero's awkwardly bent form, sleeping on a chair by her bedside. He looked so uncomfortable, that Elphaba could only imagine him truly exhausted to have been able to rest in such a terrible position. A soft, small hand caught hers and the green girl turned her head slowly to look at the other side of the bed.

Galinda smiled sweetly at her and smoothed her hair out of her forehead gently. Though perfectly coifed and seemingly fresh, her blue eyes betrayed her worry and exhaustion.

"Oh, Elphie. How are you feeling?"

"A bit… sluggish. But, okay." She paused, examining her friend closely. "Is Liir…?" Galinda offered such a bright smile in response that Elphaba let the last tendrils of fear dissipate. "How long was I out?"

"Ten days." The witch paused at that. It was hard to imagine her sleeping so long. But, the memory of the power cursing through her and the strength she had to put into the magic she had handled against Morrible made her reconsider. Her body hadn't been used to such abuse.

"Morrible?"

"Well…" Hesitation was never good, she pondered. "After you cast a spell on her, she had seemed to have been frozen. Like a picture. But, as the days progressed, she…"

"Galinda?"

"Oh, Elphie." There was uncertainty, sure, but Galinda didn't seem sad about whatever fate Morrible had endured. She didn't seem happy, either. "She, she slowly turned to stone and with such a mean look on her face. People are scared to look at her, but they are whispering that it was deserving she turned to stone for trying to kill their Wizard."

And then, it became clear, her friend's hesitation. Galinda was too good to be happy at someone else's disgrace. Even if that someone happened to be Horrible Morrible. Elphaba wasn't even sure she would want to see the empty gaze of a dead carcass turned to stone.

A shudder rose up her spine and the green witch, despite her own beliefs or disbeliefs, prayed to Lurline, Kumbricia and even to the Unnamed God for it to be really over. Didn't they all deserve a little bit of happiness?

It took Elphaba another two weeks to fully recover. Physically, that is. Mentally, she was as sharp as ever and slowly going insane by the hovering Galinda and Fiyero insisted upon. By that time, the pregnancy was too advanced for her to travel, specially through the rough Kumbricia's Pass and after all she had already been through, even Elphaba was unwilling to risk her son's health. Fiyero and she would stay in the Emerald City until the birth. Galinda, for her turn, took some time from University and attached herself to Elphaba's side.

She was mighty protective of her friend and no one could really blame her.

The Wizard, well on the way to recovery, to all Ozian's relief, begged her to stay in the Palace. She had already been there for almost a month, anyway! He seemed to genuinely care, but Elphaba had a hard time dispelling her distrust, even after he had risked his life to save hers. Beside the distrust she had brought from the previous life, there was the deep suspicion regarding his motivations.

_What could that man possibly want from her?_

Still, her concern for Liir was in the forefront of her mind and Elphaba concentrated to stay. Fiyero and Galinda would be staying with her, after all. Yes, she believed it was the best decision.

She hoped.


	27. Ends and beginnings

**DISCLAIMER:** in the first chapter...

**A/N: **Thank you to my wonderful readers for the feedback. Thank you also for those who have pointed out some mistakes, I appreciate it. I do make them rather often and don't always catch them when rereading. I think I'll invest on a beta and I'll also make sure to review all posted chapters and fix them (but that will only happen after I finish posting).

Finally, this chap I dedicate to my new cousin, born last Sunday. She is so cute I feel like squeezing her and never letting go! Welcome Kat!!

* * *

**ENDS AND BEGINNINGS**

All things come to an end.

It is the natural progression of life and everyone knows that death is inescapable. What few take the time to realize is that this inevitable evolution applies to all things – big or small. There is no detail that is insignificant, where beginnings and ends are concerned. Days break and fade, flowers bloom and whither, obstacles grow and are overcome… Yes, even problems can't last forever.

But doubt, oh, Elphaba wished she could push all of it away and enjoy the life she had, before it too died.

"It's not paranoia, if they are really out to get you…" Her voice, low and a bit raspy, echoed like a gentle breeze around the four walls, and then disappeared. There was no one near to hear it and no one able enough to reply. Because statues didn't speak, not even this one.

Elphaba lost track of the time she spent staring at the frozen image of Madame Morrible; she was unable to look away. At the same time, the heavily pregnant woman couldn't bring herself to gaze into the hatred filled orbs of her declared enemy. Could she still see, Elphaba wondered. Could she still listen? Could she feel the cold and isolation the small cell evoked?

Guilt and sadness surrounded green skin. No matter how much pain Morrible brought, thought of bringing and was sure to bring had she been allowed to live, she had still been a human being, who had been reduced to stone by magic Elphaba couldn't even begin to comprehend. A life stolen by the Wicked Witch of the West.

Sigh.

She had always felt like laughing at the clever alliteration Morrible had come up with. No one, after all, could twist the truth so believingly as the press secretary could. But the lie it implied had made amusement turn into anger; she had never hurt anyone on purpose… She had never killed anyone.

Another sigh.

She couldn't say that anymore. Maybe Morrible had been right; she was wicked.

"Elphaba?"

She heard her name being called and turned her head slightly to the left, a silent acknowledgement. Still, her eyes remained clued to the curves of the Morrible regal clothing turned to stone. The presence drew nearer and soon, Elphaba could feel it standing by her side.

"You should be resting. Don't waste your time on her anymore."

"That's the difference between you and me, Jonathon. I cannot justify my actions and put them behind me. She may have been evil, but I am not innocent either… I killed her." The last words chocked on her throat. Saying it made it real.

"It was self-defense, Elphaba."

Long raven tresses moved as she shook her head. "One bad action can be justified by another." Silence followed between them, the man who ran from responsibilities and the woman who could not let them go.

Finally, Elphaba forced herself to raise her gaze and met Morrible's frozen stare. She felt her lungs tightened and oxygen lack, but still, she looked at Morrible's dead eyes. No life could be seen within them, yet a look of hatred still shone upon her features. Dizziness engulfed her and her body, suddenly light, swayed from side to side, until strong arms surrounded her.

The stare was broken.

"Enough, Elphaba. You need to rest." The green witch felt too tired to protest and allowed herself to be taken back to her room. Normally, this proximity to the Wizard would have raised the hairs on her arms. Today, she realized, was not a normal day.

When Elphaba found herself sitting on a large seat, with green upholstery and soft cushions, suspicion returned to her suddenly sharp mind.

"Why?"

"Why what? I don't understand your question, Elphaba."

"I'm the one who doesn't understand. Why did you send me those letters? Why did you recede the Animal banns? Why… Why are you being so nice?" Her smart brown eyes searched his and Jonathon could see that Elphaba would not be given half truths. Answers were being demanded and he just hoped that she could forgive him for this particular truth.

"I'm… What I mean is… Uh." What to say, where to start? He breathed in deeply. "Elphaba. Do you remember the first time we met?" Uncertainly, she nodded. "That day, I asked you about the little green bottle you had with you." Another nod. "A bottle like this one." At that, the Wizard withdrew said bottle from his pocket. Elphaba's eyes grew wide like saucers.

"My mother's bottle!" When she reached out to take it, Jonathan allowed the bottle to be taken, no protestations.

"Actually, this one is mine. I… I gave the other to your mother." Her eyes flew upwards in surprise.

"You knew my mother?" He nodded. "How?"

"Elphaba… did you ever wonder… ever considered why you – why you are green?"

"Sure." Shrug. It took a moment for the question to truly sink in and then the bottle in her hands took a whole new meaning. "Sweet Lurline… I've never even thought…"

"I guess you could say that it's my fault, that."

Tears sprung within her eyes, but she held them back. Quickly, Elphaba returned the bottle and rose to her feet, ignoring the Wizard's attempts to assist her. At the bedside table, she paused, breathed in deeply and chanced a glance at Jonathon's expectant face. Few movements were required for her to retrieve her mother's version of the green bottle.

"I smelled it and even tried to figure out what it had inside, but I never tried drinking it." Elphaba slowly turned to look at the Wizard, bottle firmly grasped in her twisting hands. "Why?" A sob she couldn't repress. "Why am I green?"

"It's a sort of soothing drug. Like alcohol, but a bit stronger. I made it myself."

"Why did you give it to my mother!?" No longer calm, Elphaba's temper flared and her voce raised. "Do you have any idea how many times I wondered why I couldn't be like other girls?"

"I never thought it could have this effect and your mother so enjoyed drinking it before…" Jonathon bit his tongue, incredulous of the words he had almost let slip. No child wants to hear these sort of details from their parents lives. "I'm sorry."

"Sorry?" The word was a mix between anger and amusement. How could a simple word solve any of her problems? "Because of some stupid drug you concocted when you were bored, my father never wanted to have anything to do with me!"

"Your father?" Confused, enlightened, then self conscious. When she had responded to his veiled revelation, Jonathon had assumed she had understood what he had tried to say. His words, apparently, had been far from being clear. He sighed. No going back now… "Elphaba, I'm… I am your father."

Oh, the horrible silence that followed that revelation made him want to run and hide, made him wish words could be unsaid. Her surprised face, mouth half open and eyes unbelieving were somewhat expected… The look, though, of pure horror etched on her delicate features when the meaning of it all truly sunk in, made him feel terribly small and inadequate.

"Elphaba?"

She didn't answer, frozen as she was. Absolutely still, like Morrible in the cellars below, Elphaba couldn't speak or move – even had she wanted to. No, it was all too much for her mind to grasp. That man, that seemingly unassuming man who had filled her life with pain and ultimately was the reason everything had ended the way it had before the time travelling spell had been cast, was… was her father?

"Father?" A glimmer of hope shone for Jonathan. "A father… no, you're no more my father than Frex was. No! The king of the Vinkus is a father, Fiyero is going to be a father. You! You are undeserving of such title." And as fast as the glimmer had appeared, so it did fade. "What did you ever did for me as a father?"

"Elphaba, I didn't know. Had I…" With despair, he tried to make her see, make her understand that had he known about her, no stone is Oz would have been left unturned for her. But she wasn't listening, refused to. With her head shaking from side to side, Elphaba refused to even glance his way.

"No!" She stepped back. "No! Don't touch me. Get away, leave me alone! Go!"

"Elphaba, please…"

"No!! Go away, go away!!" Tears had long since fallen upon her cheeks and he wanted to wipe them away. Her screams were like knives upon his chest and he wanted to soothe her hurt. It was all useless, though. She wanted him gone and if it was the only thing he could offer, which she would willingly accept, well... He could at least give her that.

With his head down and his shoulders hunched under all the weight of what had been lost, the almighty Wizard, quietly went away. When the door clicked shut behind him, Elphaba felt her legs give and slowly sunk to the floor. With her back against the soft bed, she cried. Wept for all the injustices Frex had ever committed against her, for all the times she had needed a father, for all the times she had needed someone – anyone! – to be on her side just because.

Oh, she cried for all that suffering she had been forced to endure silently and all the times she had to bite back her tears. A gate had been opened and all the water which had been trapped inside the dam broke out.

_Why?! _

Why couldn't the world see that she had had enough?

How much more was she expected to take and not break?

A sharp pain, physical and all consuming distracted her from the emotional pain she had been drowned in. Elphaba gasped, her right hand flying to her throbbing side. The pain had been intense, but fleeting. Elphaba knew that it couldn't be ignored, though. With difficulty, considering her large stomach and all, she rose and made her way to the door. When her hand was upon the doorknob, another sharp pain hit and Elphaba doubled.

Then the odd feeling of having water slink down her legs and an added wait on her stomach and all Elphaba could think of, was Liir and the only thing she could think of to do, was scream.


	28. It took the future to fix the past

**DISCLAIMER:** in the first chapter...

**A/N: **Hello!! I know, took me awhile. Seems I'm falling into some bad habits. Hope you enjoy it. And don't forget to review!

* * *

**IT TOOK THE FUTURE TO FIX THE PAST**

Deep azure eyes stared back at him with an unexpected sense of awareness. Their color, even after only a couple of hours after birth, already matched his so perfectly that no one would dare question paternity. The look they carried, though, was so inquisitive, that Fiyero couldn't help but smile, happy that, of all the little things he loved about his wife, her intelligence was passed on.

Hours could be spent gazing at Liir's eyes, the Prince marveled as he traced the baby's incredibly tiny features. His son barely moved in his tender hold. Fiyero, for the second time in his party-filled life, realized himself desperately in love.

"I am very glad to meet you, Liir." He whispered; the baby gurgled.

_So very glad…_

From the large bed occupying one side of the room, the ruffling of sheets caught the men's attention. Pale green limbs stayed immobile, but Elphaba turned her head slightly, thus announcing her return to the land of the living. A moan escaped her parted lips.

"Fae?"

"Uhm?"

"How are you feeling?" She offered a small smile in reply.

"Didn't I tell you that the drawing was imperfect?" her croaked words were barely more than a whisper, yet still managed to carry that condescending tone she loved to use when proven right. Fiyero rolled his eyes, even as he grinned. Elphaba saw none of this, eyes still closed.

Carefully, Fiyero sat next to his beautiful wife, turning their son sideways so the child could see his mother. When Elphaba had gathered enough strength to open her eyes, she would be able to see Liir too.

"You were absolutely right. He is far too perfect to be properly drawn by such an unskilled artist." That managed to finally prompt her brown eyes to fly open. Daggers hit him with full force, but he showed himself unaffected. Fiyero glowed with the happiness of his new found paternity. "I love you, Fae."

"I love you, too." Elphaba shifted a bit to the side, trying to find a comfortable position that would allow her to gaze at her beautiful baby boy. It seemed unreal that he had finally arrived after all that had happened since she had first seen his face in a vision. "How is he?"

"Perfect." Lovingly, Fiyero watched Elphaba gently count the fingers on Liir's tiny little hands. He saw the way her eyes darkened a bit at the contrast their son's pale skin made next to her jade tone and felt his heart constrict. Why couldn't she see herself through his eyes? "You are both perfect and I am the luckiest man in all of Oz." He took her hand and kissed its palm, receiving a smile in return.

"Would it sound too cheesy if I said you are the one who's perfect?"

"Nah, that's a known fact." At this, Elphaba openly laughed, happy to be a part of such wonderful moment. "So, are you up to some visitors?"

With caution , she asked, "who?"

"Galinda, of course, and Jonathon."

"I don't want to see him." Her tone worried him.

"Elphaba, did something happen?"

Gaze averted, Elphaba was slowly reverting to her bad habit of burying it all inside. Fiyero, however, would not be shut out. Gently, yet with a firm hand, he grasped her chin and forced her to look at him. "What happened?" Tears sprung.

"He's… he says he is… my father." Fiyero could hear how very difficult it was for her to say those last two words and he couldn't even begin to understand how she felt. But he needed her to know he would always be there, no matter what.

"I know. If you are uncomfortable being in the Palace, as soon as you can be moved, we'll go." Love shone through her small smile. Until his first words registered in, that is.

"You knew?!" She pulled away. "You knew and didn't think to tell me?" Elphaba breathed in deeply and closed her eyes for a second, gathering the strength to control her own temper. Now wasn't the time to fly off the handle. Specially with Liir there. "How? When?"

Fiyero sighed, her avoidance in meeting his gaze speaking so much more than her carefully controlled voice could possibly convey. "That day, with Morrible, Galinda heard the Wizard confessing it."

"Why would he do that?" Incredulity.

"Morrible asked why he had decided to suddenly leave all their plans behind to stand behind your every wish."

"Ah…" Uncertainty.

New depths of perception were unveiled.

During her confrontation with Jonathon, she had been caught so off guard that the full implication of everything he had said and everything that had implied went over her head. It shouldn't have. Elphaba, better than anyone, knew how very human – and, therefore, how very flawed – the wonderful Wizard of Oz really was. All his actions since their first meeting, all his efforts to overcome the distance between them could, possibly, have been brought on by the real desire to make up for the 20 years of her life he had been absent from? Maybe, just maybe, he wasn't trying to make of her another piece upon his chess board as she had suspected him of doing.

The idea that he wasn't trying to manipulate her sounded so very foreign to her, that Elphaba wondered how she could ever believe it to be true. Sure, she had decided to not judge him for mistakes he hadn't the chance to make, but saying it was so much easier than doing it.

"Fae, honey?" The hand on her arm and Liir's loud protestation for being moved much too quickly finally managed to bring her mind back from its stroll in contemplation. Elphaba's eyes focused back upon her beautiful boy's blue orbs, a loving, yet distant mist upon them.

"Do you think, after everything that was and… could have been that I could ever, truly, forgive him? Could I ever come to completely trust him?"

No mention of any kind of acceptance was made on her part. Father wasn't a concept you were born with, it was a title earned and Fiyero could understand and agree with his dear wife on that subject.

"Oh, Fae… I wish I could take this burden off your shoulders, but I can't make this decision for you. Think with your heart…", he brushed a stray lock of raven hair behind her ear, "can you do it?"

The vinkan prince watched, patiently, as Elphaba once again lost herself in musings, her hand absently playing with Liir's tiny little fingers the same way she used to caress her expanded stomach. The boy had calmed down and seemed oblivious to anything else but his own rest.

"Everything in life is a decision. Nothing is out of our control, I know that. Lurline, I know that better than most. And forgiveness… well, to forgive is also an act. Too many people let others decide and too many wrongs are committed by people who do not act." Fiyero didn't interrupt; he knew she wasn't talking to him, but to herself. Elphaba was too analytical to truly make a decision based solely on her emotions. Except when her temper flared, but that, thank Goodness, wasn't the case today. "I… can give him a chance."

When, at last, she met his searching gaze, her eyes filled with anticipation for his reaction to her words. His opinion mattered to her greatly. She needn't have worried, though. There was nothing but pride and encouragement and love shinning from those beloved blue eyes. She smiled, an answer to his grin.

And, then, Liir decided he had been ignored long enough and announced that fact, rather loudly. Fiyero's face, so sure of himself moments before, was too priceless and Elphaba couldn't hold her laughter in; he looked absolutely lost.

"Oh, Fiyero, he's just hungry."

"How do you know that?" The look she provided was reply was enough. Stupid question… What else beside a dirty dipper could a newborn complain about?

Carefully Elphaba sat up, still a little incredulous at the pos-part pain assaulting places she hadn't known she had. With her back against many pillows and soft cushions, she took Liir into her arms. He belonged there, she thought. Fiyero remained sitting there beside his family, the smile from before reblooming on his lips. If he had thought the sight of his son had been wonderful before, the scene he was witnessing now could only be described as beyond amazing. There, in front of him, was the physical proof of their love and of their future together.

It was breath taking, really, and Fiyero wasn't ashamed of admitting.

Regardless of the bad times that came before and the difficult times that were sure to follow, in this singular perfect moment, Fiyero could safely say he was happy.

Immeasurably happy.

Almost like she had been reading his mind, Elphaba looked to him then, smiled and said, "Yero? I'm… really happy."

Only Lurline knew how many seconds or minutes or lifetimes transpired while Elphaba and Fiyero were lost in each other. Knowing it was of no consequence, of course, for this moment, however brief or long, would last forever in the memory of time.

The rest, the other life which had been left behind, faded into the background, no longer as real or as present. No, to Elphaba, it had slowly become something akin to a dream. Almost like a prophecy, which allowed her this perfect happy ending.

Nothing more.

* * *

Anyway, here it is! The final chap for **"Almost like a prophecy".** Sad to see it end, but I am happy with the result… though, I'll be the first to admit it came out a little mushy. When I wrote the very first scene for this – of Elphaba desperately trying to draw Liir before the memory faded away – I imagined this ending. So, very happy that, despite this story having a life of its own, I ended up where I wanted to be. Can't say that for all my writings. ;D

**Thank you for all who reviewed once, twice or every time. Thank you for those who stuck with me from the start and those who gave my story a chance after a couple of chaps. Thank you also to all those wonderful people that added my story to your fav list. Best kind of praise, IMHO.**

Off I go to write **"Long way to fall".**

Mary


End file.
